Blood Will Tell: A Caress Of Fire
by Goddess Nataku
Summary: Looking in the library for a book she needed for a school requirement, Alex suddenly finds herself in a different world where people have the power to control a element. While at the same time becoming the prisoner to a certain Fire Prince.
1. Default Chapter

Avatar:The last Airbender

by:Goddess Nataku

Disclaimer: Avatar is not mine, just wanted to also add in that the only person i own are Alex and the story/plot itself! This is my first AVATAR fanfic! So no hard feelings lol. Please?

chapter: 1

Shifting from one foot to the other, she tried to look as interested as she could while listening the librarian drone on and on about what type of book she was looking for. Something about having a knack on knowing these kinds of things. Honestly, she was here only because she had to go look up a book . Anything as long as she finished her reading requirement for school.

"Excuse me. But could you please just show me where fiction is? I'm kind of in a hurry.."

The old librarian stops midway and smiles. "Of course dear. Just go down that aisle and make a left, go past two rows then take a right. It should be on your right. If you get lost, you can always look for the exit. "He motions above the glowing neon green sign. "I hope you find what your looking for, and remember this Library is almost magical.. you will find great things here..so choose wisely.."

"Thanks...I will..." Smiling slightly in return,wondering warily why he suddenly appeared to have a knowing look. Taking off down the aisles, Alex tries remembering, well trying too where those blasted books were. The things she would do for school..

Muttering under her breath as she finally came to the aisle he told her where the books would be located her eyes narrowed at the sight. These were old leather bound books! Well expect an old library to have old things in it. Trailing the tip of her fingers across the old bindings she lightly treads through the titles trying to see if any would capture her attention. So far no such luck.. Going to the next row she feels something strange. Some sort of warmth.. like the pulsing of life beneath her hand. Slowly pulling her hand away she looks at the book. Perhaps it was her imagination?

Shaking her head she kneels down and pulls the old black leather bound book out, taking note of some sort of map as the cover. With four different symbols that she could identify instantly. One land was shaded blue with the water symbol above. Same with another land shaded in red with the symbol of fire, one with the symbol of Air and the other Earth. Brushing away some of the collected dust she rereads the title.

_**Avatar: The Last Airbender.**_

"Airbender?" curious, Alex takes a seat onto the floor and opens the book, propped upon her knees she flips through the first few pages. It showed the same map again, but then a picture of a little boy with some sort of weird tattoo marking's that looked like arrow heads on his hands and bald head. He looked to be her little brother's age, she noted as she also notices a faded name underneath the picture. Aang..

In the beginning the book told of the story of the AVATAR, and the four nations and of the fire nation going to war 100 years ago. But it then speaks of the avatar appearing once more after 100 years later. His companions a waterbender and her brother. Then speaking of being chased by a exiled Prince and his ship from the fire nation. It didn't say much about him or even showed a picture of him.

Sighing, she finished reading the prologue. In doing so she starts getting up from her seat on the floor and starts walking towards what she was guessing where the librarian was. Only to find herself in what appeared to be a open area with some beautiful art painted above on the ceiling. It showed of a Dragon with its great wings flared. On its back appeared to be an old man in red and black armor. With the symbol of fire on his chest with a calm yest warm smile on his lips. Staring up at the picture she felt as if the man in the picture was staring right at her..

Turning back to look at the next page she notices that it was blank. "What..the..?" she flips through the pages not believing what she was seeing. They were all blank! About to go and take the book back from where she found it, she feels something drip onto her hand. Turning to look at her left hand she brings it up to her face. It looked like..blue..paint? Looking up as she notices that the painting was dissolving into ripples, slowly dripping off too the floor pelting the floor lightly in small splatter. Soon many followed after. Alex could only watch in shock as the painting above her started to dissolve in a sea of color as it fell to the floor.

"Ahh!" she jumps back almost being hit. "Alright..this is getting weird..." she takes a few steps back the book clutched to her chest. "What's going on...?"

The sea of color seemed to be in a life of its own as it swirled and pooled into one another suddenly flooding the floor and moving towards her! Gasping in terror she stumbles back, trying not to fall she dashes down the aisle.

"Mr. Phaler! Mr. Phaler! Help!"

Whatever it was , was following her splitting into three taking different paths. She turns a sharp right and sees it ahead of her. Turning right once more down another aisle she sees that she was in the same place as before, where this whole incident started with the painting dissolving above her... Looking in all directions she sees the waves crashing against one another as they were soon collided into her. Submerged underneath she holds her breath as she finds herself sinking. Trying to kick free of whatever was holding her down she pushes forward. Her lungs burning for needed oxygen. She broke through the surface coughing as she greedily breathes in the salty air. Wait..salty...?

The sound of seagulls soon filled her ears as she looks around. She was in the middle of the ocean!

"Okay..I have completely lost my mind...i've became crazy or insane..yeah that's it..because I should be still in the library not in the middle of the ocean..all that just happened is just part of my imagination.." she tried to believe only to toss that out hearing how stupid it sounded. Muttering a few choice of curses, Alex pushes back some of her soaked hair away from her eyes too see better. "Well it could be worse I suppose.."

The sound of some sort of machine was heard over the ocean. Slowly swimming in a lazy cirlce to face where that noise was coming from, her eyes widen as she watches what appeared to be some sort of small ship coming right towards her!

"In fact its getting better! Hey! Over here!" she tries waving her arms to get the people's attention. But stops soon noticing she wouldn't be able to easily float this way. So shouting was in order. "Help!"

Iroh sighed as he leans over the railing of the ship. He needed to get some fresh air from the humid rooms inside the ship. After the meeting with Zuko and his men, trying to figure out where the Avatar was, they were finally able to leave to get a break. The weather was nice, and nothing to do as of yet. Iroh thought it would be nice just to stand outside at the side of the railing and breath in the salty air, and perhaps stretch some of his old muscles and bones.. Laughing at this he listens to the seagulls and a shout of help. Ahh this was nice.

'Wait. Shout of help..?' he looks over the railing trying to listen where the shouting was coming from. His eyes widen as he sees someone floating not that far away from the ship trying to wave his arms to try to get their attention.

"Prince Zuko it seems that there is someone out their in need of our help." he mentioned when he sees the Prince walk out of his chambers also hearing the noise.

"What?"He looks over the railing as well and notices.

"We should help him, perhaps he was a fisherman who lost his boat in a storm. We shouldn't leave him out their for the sharks.." Iroh encouraged his nephew calmly.

"Fine. Put him in a room and we'll drop him off to the next dock."

"Very well Zuko." Iroh smiles pleasantly as he motions for someone to bring rope. As the ship neared the floating young man. Smiling cheerfully he waves slightly. "Don't you worry young man we'll get you, just hold on."

One of the guards threw a line of thick rope over the ship. The young man, what Iroh could only guess at such a distance, took hold of the rope and tugs it slightly, showing that he was ready to be pulled in. Since the current was not too bad they were able to pull him in easily. Zuko came back after consulting with some of his men on what direction they were taking and watched as they brought aboard the person that was probably shipwrecked out into sea.

"Who are you?" he asked once after his Uncle passed the young man a blanket to dry in.

With the blanket pulled away he was able too see his face. His amber eyes widen in surprise at what he saw. A young woman's face peered out unsurely. Her hazel green eyes seem to burn with an untap fire as she did not shyly back away or look down at her feet like most woman would. With the blanket pulled away enough too only wrap around her shoulders, Zuko could see why he mistaken her as a man. The clothes she wore were loose for a woman and they were pants. Not dresses as woman would wear but pants.

Her dark brown hair was pulled back into a low braid that ended at her elbows. But was starting to come undone from its bindings. Her full lips slightly pursed in thought as she looks at him. Not cowering away from the scar on his face like most men or woman would at the sight. She was staring him right in the eyes

"I asked you a question woman. What is your name?" he was suddenly nose to nose with her. She was of almost the same height as him which was of what he guessed 5'8'' to his 6'' built.

"My name is Alexiel. And if your wondering how I got here in the middle of the ocean. I don't know. I just found myself here." she stated calmly with her head slightly tilted up. "But you may call me Alex. May I ask. What's YOUR name?" added offhandedly.

"I am Prince Zuko and your on my ship. Be grateful that I allowed my men to let you aboard and not be eaten by the sharks. So why don't you show a little bit respect and say thank you now."

"Thank you now."

Iroh chuckled at this while Zuko could only glare at her. This was turning out to be a very interesting day today... Well to him at least. But he wasn't so sure about his Nephew...

Author: well that's it for now, please review and tell me what you think! I humbly awat your responses. Until then, i will be revising 'Sacred Beasts' for those of you who have either read or heard of Fruits Basket. Thank you


	2. Chapter 2

**Avatar: The Last Airbender**

_by: Goddess Nataku_

Goddess Nataku: Wow! I never thought.. I mean I couldn't believe how many reviews I would receive from the first chapter of this fanfic! THANK YOU! Sorry for the long wait, was sort of wresting with a writer's block. Don't you hate those? And also I want to make a vow err promise! That I will never make any of my characters a mary sue! If it happens without me even knowing it! (and believe me it happens..once in awhile) let me know! Thank you! **gives everyone cookies**! I'm so happy that i finally finished the 2nd chapter! Hope you enjoy it!

Zuko: reads the 2nd chapter ahead of the readers to see where things would turn up as.Hmm...that's not a bad idea...

Goddess Nataku: What are you talking about? looks over his shoulder O.O''' no. Your not going to do that too Alex.

Zuko: Who says I can't?

Goddess Nataku: mmm oh I don't know...maybe the readers?

Zuko:...

Summary: Alex finds herself in another world, only to become the prisoner of an arrogant prince for no reason! Well...in her eyes that is. But whoever said she's going to let him have his way?

Disclaimer:I don't own avatar, the only people i own are Alex and the others..librarian..etc.. heh heh

:recap:

"Thank you now"

**chapter 2:**

"I said thank you and what does he do! He throws me down the metal stairs and locks me up in this room as his prisoner! That bastard!"

She sat in one of the only chairs in this small slightly musty room. With her feet planted firmly against the wall she tilts the chair back until it started on too being on it's back legs. Growling slightly under her breath she takes a look around.

The room they threw her in was barely furnished, save for the small cot, the chair and a coffee-like table. A small window above her cot was open to air out the room. Just goes to show how long they kept this place locked up. With her feet placed against the wall, Alex slowly leans farther back, enough to be sitting with two of the chair's legs up in the air, as the two back ones balanced her weight with a slight tilt to them. Although...if she leaned back even just a hint more..well..she'll soon meet the floor in the most unpleasant of ways. Suddenly the door to her room swings open. A deep voice happily greets her, catching her off guard, she tips to far back in surprise.

"Hello! I've come to ch---"

"Ahh!" **CRASH **

"Oh dear----are you alright?" The old man rushed to her side, his strong calloused hands gripped her shoulders as he pulls her-up in a sitting position. Nimbly moving one hand to the back of her head. He tries to feel for anything, broken skin or perhaps something worse. But only the small bump and the slight hiss of pain between her lips made him pull back and confirm his suspicions that she was fine.

"Well.. only a slight bump on the back of your head.." He reaches out with one hand for her to take to help her up from the ground. "I'm sorry that i scared you."

Smiling sheepishly she takes his hand. "Well..you didn't scare me. Just..caught me off guard. Your Iroh right? The one who helped me and gave me this blanket?" winces oncemore after feeling for the bump, pushing slightly to hard.

Returning the smile he pulls her hand away and steers her over to one of the two pillows a servant brought in for the both of them, placed around the small table moments ago. On the table was a silver tray, a kettle and two cups filled with warm tea with a plate of...

"Food!" leaning forward she picks up one of the juicy looking cut apples and bites into it, an audible sigh leaving her lips. Alex eyes the small bowl that appeared to have some freshly cut peaches soaked in some sort of watery substance. Reaching out she nibbles on it, only to realize how very sweet it was and soon reaching for another.

Chuckling lightly, Iroh picks a few grapes putting them lightly into his mouth. "Hungry?"

"Starving! I didn't eat breakfast when i went to the library!" takes another bite as she watches him look at her in surprise. "What?"

"Well..its not common for someone to know how to read, unless your a noble or one who is with high station. Tell me are you a noble's daughter by chance?"

"No..."

"Interesting... What Kingdom do you come from?" Iroh asks before taking a sip of Jasmine tea. "Oh and before i forget, I had someone bring in a change of clothes for you. I'm sorry but we only have men garments..." he motions over to his left where the said clothes were folded on the cot.

"No no it's alright." she takes the folded clothes and looks around wondering where she was going to change. "Umm..could you please turn around for a moment?"

"Oh yes of course.." moving slightly he faces the wall as she hurriedly starts peeling off her wet clothes and started donning on the ones he brought for her. It consisted of black soft cotton pants with a crimson loose sleeveless shirt. It was the colors of the fire nation, finishing the outfit with!----Not wearing shoes. Ahh the joys of being bare footed. The shoes he brought just didn't fit her tiny feet. Yes, the tiny feet that her mother would tease her about.. She would used to joke that they were fairies feet when she was younger.

"Done." 'Hope he doesn't remember about that first question...bad enough i let it slip out that i can read...'

Turning around he smiles. "So about what Kingdom do you come from?"

"Ummm.."

"Its alright, I won't hurt you, Just curious. I'll try to get my nephew to send you back home if you tell me."

"Well... I'm pretty sure that you guys...wouldn't be able to find it..."

"Come now, you'll be surprised." he urges taking another sip calmly from his cup of warm tea that was soon going cool.

"USA."

"USA? Is that an Earth or Water Kingdom?"

"Err...no.. This is the first time I've ever..heard of these Kingdoms...Where I'm from..its not natural for someone to.. bring forth fire from their hands..." she recalls, remembering Zuko's reaction earlier and the fire suddenly appearing in his hands.

If it were possible, Iroh's eyes would have doubled in size at how surprised he was with this answer and confession from this mysterious woman. "Never?"

"Never."

Leaning back slightly, Iroh rubs the bridge of his nose. "Well. Before we continue this.. and before I forget. What is your name?"

"Alexiel. But Alex for short, sorry I didn't tell you earlier."

" Its alright. So.. How did you end up in the middle of the ocean?"

Rubbing the back of her head, being careful not to rub over the still present bump. Alex looks up at Iroh. " If I tell you, can you promise me that you won't..tell anyone?" for some reason, she trusted him. Even if she did meet him for the very first time.

Raising his hand up in the air to lay it against his chest plate where his heart was. "I swear as

a general that I will not tell a soul."

Sighing in relief she relaxes, seeing the slight twinkle in the older man's eyes as he says this she smiles. "Alright, thanks... Well...I left home to go too the library to look for a book in our town because of a requirement in school. Err.. you have to read ten books and it was due so I thought I could just find one there. I found this book, an old one with the title 'AVATAR'."

At this point she notices Iroh suddenly become very quiet as he listens intently. His tea cup placed on the table without her noticing as he leans forward. His elbows resting on the edge of the table.

" Well...their were four symbols representing the different element. Fire, Water, Air and Earth. When I opened the book I read the first page and it only told me a little bit of what it was about. When I went to the next page it was blank, the rest were all blank. And when I started walking back to the shelf where I took it off from..

(authoress: sorry but i didn't want to type up the whole thing. Heh heh..)

An hour passed by as she finished telling him what happened to her and how she came here. Unknown to the two of them, a certain prince was starting to suddenly get suspicious when he notices, that his Uncle wasn't on deck. Pulling over one of the passing servants he looks him in the eyes.

"Have you seen my uncle?"

"N-no s-sir haven't seen him since about an h-hour a-ago." the man stuttered.

"Where?"

"W-w-where you sent the prisoner."

"Fine. You may go now." he releases the man and turns to move towards the stairs where it leads down to the rooms. (authoress: not sure what they call those or what the inside of ship like Zuko's look like. So i'm just going to guess then.)

At the bottom of the stairs he hears something. Someone laughing...? Following the sound, he finds himself in front of the room where he had that woman be thrown into. Unlocking the door he pushes it open, his eyes widen as he could only stare in shock. His Uncle was sitting their laughing as he was telling the prisoner something that made her laugh so hard, tears were starting to trail down her cheeks. She was holding onto her stomach, as she was on her back her whole body shaking. He only caught the last part of it but it didn't give him any clue as to what the hell they were talking about.

"And that was what happened to him when he was 12." Iroh turns slightly looking up. "Ah. My dear nephew Prince Zuko..we were just talking about you.." Iroh smiles. Alex was still laughing.

"hahahahahahahaha!"

"What is going on here!"

Covering her mouth with both of her hands she tries to stop herself from laughing., she chokes out, trying to catch her breath. "N-n-nothing."

"Uncle what are you doing."

"I was only conversing with her."

"She's a prisoner."

"Hey! I'm nobody's prisoner! I don't even know why you threw me in this room when all I did was say thank you in the first place!" Alex seethes, her hazel eyes narrowing as she stands up facing him off.

"You shouldn't even speak woman!"

"My name is Alex! And what the hell is wrong with you? He just came down here to talk to me you ungrateful bastard!" ahh.. that bad temper...when will she ever learn? Bad Alex, very bad.

"Why you..little.." fire started to form in the palm of his hands as he starts to press forward. But she only glares right back at him not stepping away too angry too be afraid.

"I'd like to see you try..." Taking a bold step forward, closer to the burning heat of his fire, even though she was not close enough to be burned...yet.

"Now children! We should all calm down and have a cup of tea. Its Jasmine." Urged Iroh who was still sitting. Not moving from his spot since Zuko arrived in the small room.

Grumbling under her breath, Alex takes a seat and accepts the cup of tea that Iroh had held for her. Taking a sip while glaring at the prince at the corner of her eye. Still standing by himself now, Zuko only returns the glare at the woman who would dare disobey him.

Sighing in content, Iroh chuckles, the silence soon came over the room in moments. "Now see? That wasn't hard, and look no more blood shed from the two of you."

"Uncle, I will be on deck. I should expect you to do the same and leave the prisoner alone."

"But Prince Zuko, you have no need for this old man, where you yourself can take care of things nicely in a splendid manner."

Growling under his breath he pushes open the door, about to storm out of the room. It was true. He really didn't need his Uncle's help but it felt strange for him not being up their. Annoying him and at times giving him information and sometimes helping him through in little things. Like firebending and capturing the Avatar when it comes to tracking them down.

Seeing the conflict his nephew was going, Iroh slowly stands up and bows slightly to Alex who was also watching Zuko. "Forgive me Alex but it seems my nephew is in need of my assistance. Perhaps later I will take you up on deck with us for some fresh air."

"Highly doubt it..." Zuko muttered under his breath.

Smiling she tries to give him a bow while still sitting in return, in what she hoped, was respectful to him. "I'd like that, thank you. I hope you can show me how to play that one game you were talking about too." she added as she sits up a bit more before continuing. "I want to try this out, maybe I'll be the one who would beat you at it."

(Authoress: sorry i forgot that game Iroh loves to play..was it Phajo..or something?)

"Sounds like a challenge, but it would be my pleasure to teach you."

With that said the general follows after his nephew and closes the door lightly behind them. Alex could hear the faint click of the lock going into place. Standing up she moves to the door and places her ear against it. Hearing the faint footfalls of the men soon become silent she moves towards her wet clothes she left in a rumpled pile near a corner. Pulling out her jeans from the pile, she rummages through the side pockets.

What she found as she pulled her hand back was a little bit of change, her library card and Eureka! A bobby-pin! What luck!

"Sorry Iroh...but I need to get out of here first before we're going to see what that Zuko is going to do with me.." she apologized softly as she straightens the pin until it was a slightly bent yet straight piece of metal. Kneeling down before the door, Alex looks at the key hole. Placing one hand on the door for balance, she leans forward. Guiding the tip of the bobby-pin into the keyhole she slowly starts the process of trying to unlock it.

"Dammit...if only Samantha was here..she would have gotten this door open.." Alex muttered dejectedly as her hand tenses when the pick was jammed slightly for a moment. Jiggling the piece of metal with her wrist she frees it and tries it again. "Even with a paper-clip her luck would have been better then mine.."

**30 minutes later.**

Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap.

The faint sound of her foot hitting the floor echoed inside the small room. One knee brought to her chest resting her head on it while the other lightly hits against the wall, leaving its spot from the floor. Wearing the boots that Iroh had so graciously gave her earlier, since the pair before were too big, she brings her left hand up for a closer inspection of the item. Resting lightly on her palm.

Looking at the badly bent pin, Alex growls, re-straightening it as best she could and soon glares at the door.

"Your so evil you know that?" she hissed.

The door didn't answer.

"Alright..staying in this room any longer will further my chances of starting a conversation with a door. I want to get out...!" Her hands now braced against the floor she angrily kicks at the door with the heel of her boot.

The ship shakes sending her toppling backwards hitting the back of her head against her soon to be good friend. The Ground.

"Fuuuccckkkk..." hissing, she sits up slightly curled forward as she curses under her breath. The pain that she would soon be receiving in a matter of seconds from the back of her head. It seems that she was so **LUCKY**, that when she hit the floor, she lands on the bump from her last fall that was still present **AND** still painful. "My head..."

Cliick...

Looking up, her eyes soon meeting the warm gaze of Iroh who was staring down at her curiously. The door slightly ajar with one hand on the handle and the other hand against the door frame. Probably expecting her somewhere else it seems... He gives her a knowing look.

Or maybe not...

"I just wanted to tell you that we are heading towards a nearby harbor. But unfortunately a storm is brewing. That would be the reason why the ship shakes so suddenly. I'm sorry but I won't be able to take you on deck Alex." He pauses before continuing, a silly grin on his face. "And also, it is not wise to be planning your escape when you have no idea where you are or what this world is like."

"Its better then staying on this ship any longer with that Zuko! And I only had two encounters with him!"

Iroh chuckles. "Well..my nephew is like that at times. But I truly do not know what he has planned for you just yet."

"Probably feeding me to the sharks or whatever creature out in sea.." she grumbled. That only made Iroh laugh.

"No no, Prince Zuko is not like that. Well.. He never done that before." Alex eyes widen when he says this. Well that just made her feel oh so much better now.. "But I'm sure that he's not planning to kill you...pretty sure"

Pretty sure?

The boat shakes. Slightly a bit lighter then before as the waves crashes against its sides.

Shaking her head slightly she slowly stands up. "Please Iroh can you at least take me out deck just for a little bit? Just before the storm hits us? I promise i won't try and escape until I know what I'm doing and where I'm going." she added hopefully.

Sighing he rubs the back of his neck. "Well...it will only be for a moment. But then your going to be back here when the storm hits." he opens the door wider for her then hesitates. "Oh. Make sure Prince Zuko doesn't see you. He's still a little...mmmm moody about what you did." Iroh added trying to put it in lighter terms of what his Nephew was feeling.

"Okay. Promise."

Turning around, Iroh takes her up the stairs that would lead them to the deck. The boat seemed to be a bit steady when Iroh finally opens the double Iron doors above. A gust of wind passes by them. Gripping onto the rail of the stairs, Alex takes Iroh's hand as he leans down to pull her out onto deck. Looking around she watches the men on ship running in different directions with thick coils of rope. Large waves suddenly hit ferociously against the ship. The men, it seems, were using the extra rope to secure the goods and weaponry as well as making sure that they themselves would not be thrown off the ship by one of the waves.

Iroh clasps his hand onto her shoulder as he looks up at the dark clouds rolling above them. "Stay here. I need to make sure that the lightening will not hit our boat."

"What!"

The said Lightening strikes nearby, ripping through the clouds angrily. Shouting in surprise she falls back, reaching out to grab onto the door's closed handle. She looks up as she sees another bolt of lightening come down towards them before turning back towards Iroh, only to see that he was already gone.

Shouting was heard from above, she looks up in time too see that the watchman fall from his post and was clinging to the metal bar or what she didn't know they called on a ship for dear life. The boat continued to shake as Alex stumbles a bit. Her foot suddenly became tangled in a large coil of thick rope with the end tied, it appears, at the rail of the ship. Reaching down she tries to kick it away only to see that it was more then tangled.

"Help me!"

Stopping from untying the rope that was twisted around her ankle she looks up.

Zuko as well as another officer of his crew, were climbing up the metal ladder that was attached as one with the pole (Authoress: i'm not really sure what exactly it is called..) Zuko was already ahead. Another bolt of lightening rips through coming right at them! She hears the sound of hands hitting together hard. Looking down she watches Iroh raise his hands and did something, some sort of move. For when the lightening was about to strike, it came down on him then on Zuko and the others. With a cry he sends it off with smoke leaving his hands from the after-effects.

"Alright! We've got him, help him down now!"

Returning to watching Zuko saving the man, she sees something slowly rising behind them! It was a HUGE WAVE! AND IT WAS ABOUT TO HIT THEM!

"Watch out!" she shouted.

The wave hits them. Most of the men clinged onto whatever they could but Zuko was not so fortunate... His hands slip as he was thrown back.

"Prince Zuko!" someone cried out as the young man was thrown into the water.

Without another thought, Alex places one foot onto the railing and jumps, just as Iroh and the others ran to the other side of the ship to try and spot their prince. Underwater, it was calm and quiet.. as she kicks through the water. Surfacing Alex looks around catching her breath, the sound of someone coughing loudly as another resurfaces not that far away catches her attention.

Swimming towards him with hard paced strokes she watches another wave about to crash down on them. Holding her breath she goes under and continues swimming forward. It was clear enough for her too see as she watches Zuko's body being pushed downward by the wave's force, his whole body thrashing as he tries to fight it. With what strength she had left, Alex kicks hard with her legs and reaches out, grabbing his hand. With one arm wrapped around his waist she starts swimming towards the surface.

Fresh air hits her face as her burning lungs greedily sucks it all in. Feeling a slight tug she thrusts her hand into the water and realizes that the rope that she stumbled upon was still wrapped painfully around her ankle. With one arm still wrapped around his waist she reaches for the rope with her free hand and pulls. Moving them towards the ship as the waves continue crashing along-side of them. The rope in her hand becomes taunt as she was suddenly pulled by another force towards the ship and not by her own strength that was slowly dwindling.

Alex notes how Zuko's head was tilted back, his eyes shut. Panic seizes her for just a moment before she heard the slight wheeze of his breath brushing against her neck. Good, he was alive.

They were pulled along the ship and soon out of the water. She could now see why. Iroh and the others were pulling at the rope, with the rope wrapped around her foot and ankle she uses as leverage, so they wouldn't be being pulled up out of the water upside down. She uses her free hand to hold onto the top part of the taunt line of rope her other still wrapped around Zuko while also holding onto the line of rope. Her knuckles slightly whiten with how hard she was holding on, the two were finally pulled over the railing. The crew suddenly surrounded them, one was cutting free the line of rope that was wrapped around her foot and ankle tightly while another helps Zuko lay down.

"Well done Alex!" Iroh shouted hitting her on the back with his hand happily. "I would have never thought you would do something like that!"

She looks down at the unconscious Zuko in shock still not believing what she did. "Nei...Neither...did i..."

"Well Prince Zuko is fine, just unconscious." replied one of the men.

"Won't Prince Zuko be surprised when he learns that a woman saved him." another chuckled lightly.

Alex started to laugh weakly but suddenly she falls forward hitting the metal floor. What energy she had was used up and whatever other reason their was she slipped into the darkness of unconsciousness...

------------------ ------------------------------------ ------------------------------ -----------------------

----------------------- ------------------------------------ ----------------------------- ------------

Something cool pressed gently on her forehead made her slowly wake from her sleep. The scent of herbs and incense overwhelmed her senses.

Looking up Alex was surprised to see a young man. He looked to be in his early 20's. His ebony black hair pulled back loosely into a low ponytail with his bangs slightly tousled. Wearing the robes of the fire nation slightly larger size then his frame. He was handsome when he suddenly smiled down at her...

Alex could suddenly feel the heat slowly spreading across her cheeks when she thinks of this. This wasn't right, she never acted or thought like this before. She should be more worried about where she was for that matter not of someone's looks...!

Her eyes widen as she suddenly sits up. The soft rag that was placed on her forehead slipped off. "Where...am i?" she looks around. The healer helps her up to face him as he pulls up a chair to sit on while looking over her hands a bit.

The young man smiles once more.

"In my room of course. I am the ship's healer."

"What?"

"It appears that after saving our prince you slipped into unconsciousness. Lord Iroh has asked for me to look over you while he looks after Prince Zuko."

"..."

Without another word, he stands up and pulls back the blanket reaching down to pick up..her bandaged hands? Looking down at them with a confused expression she turns them over.

"You burned your hands during the little rescue with the rope. Nothing a bit of salve of mine could cure." He slowly unwinds the bandaged hands gently. Alex winces when she saw the said burns. It was almost like having a rug burn but even worse with the way they looked. Though it appeared that they had a few days of healing. So..how long had she been out?

As if reading her mind, the healer replied while standing up once more walking towards an open cabinet. "A couple days you have been under my care Lady Alex."

she watches as he looks through different colored jars with weird symbols written on them. "Hmm yes here we are. This should help the wound." he pulls out a Red jar with a white cap, unscrewing it, inside was a clear salve which he dipped the tips of his fingers into.

With his other hand he reaches out to cradle one of her own gently, with the burn facing him as he sits down on the chair he pulled up earlier. Their were a small basket of white bandages at his side once he was finished covering the burns with the medicine, since the old bandages were slightly stained with blood.

"Is it..going to sting?"

"No, this salve is filled with soothing herbs including aloe. I've been using it on you for the past three days" he slowly smooths over a good amount of salve over her hand, making sure he didn't miss any. Bringing up her other hand he inspects it, making sure their weren't any bits or pieces of anything left from the rope before taking another amount of salve to smooth over. With that process done, cleaning his hands off of the medicine, the healer leans down and picks up the roll of bandages and slowly starts wrapping up both hands one at a time. Tight enough for them not slid off let loose enough to not to be securely pressed against the wounds.

"Forgive me but i didn't tell you my name." he stated, catching her off guard. "My name is Kouji."

"I'd like to say the same, but it looks like you already know my name."

With her hands finished he bends down to pull her leg up, Alex could suddenly feel the warmth rising to her cheeks in embarrassment noticing where his hands were slowly pushing up her pant leg. She inwardly shivers the feel of his hands brushing across her now bared skin.

"Yes, right now everyone is talking about you and the rescue... Well when Prince Zuko is not around."

"What do you mean?"

"Your ankle is good as new now, I'm surprised you didn't sprain it so badly. Since the rope was tied good around it." he continues as if not wanting to answer her question.

"Why are they not talking about it around Zuko?"

"Prince Zuko." he reminded her before continuing. "It was what Lord Iroh has asked of us." he lowers her leg, pulling the blanket back over then sits up a bit. "On the day you saved Prince Zuko and then suddenly you became unconscious. Lord Iroh has asked of us not to speak of this infront of his nephew. His reasons are his own, for he will not tell us, but the crew and I can only guess why."

She waited for him to continue, but he only stood up and walked over. Returning the salve on the upper part of the cabinet's shelf. He returns with a silver kettle and two cups pouring her something warm that was most likely tea. He offers her a cup, which she takes gratefully. But when his hand brushed across hers she could feel another blush coming and shyly tilted her head down, blowing lightly across the steaming cup of tea, hoping Kouji wouldn't be able to see.

"So may I ask, what kingdom you come from?" Kouji asked her calmly while taking another sip of his tea.

'Out of all questions he has to ask---he asks me that?' "I--"

The door behind them suddenly opened and in walked Iroh who was smiling..no more like grinning as he walks over towards the two with a light step. Thank god he came, she didn't know what she would have done or thought of next if he didn't. 'Or say something that he shouldn't know about...' she thought inwardly before smiling towards the general.

"Prince Zuko is well, he's already out of bed and is training right now."

"Well that's good that our Prince is well.. Though i should check him over oncemore just incase, he really shouldn't be training just yet. Lady Alex, once again i would like to thank you for saving our prince." he sends her another warm smile as his chocolate brown eyes seemed to softened with sincerity and also something else she couldn't describe for it was only a brief moment.

"N-no problem.."

"Lord Iroh." he bow's, before leaving the two.

Once the door was closed behind them, Iroh takes Kouji's seat and sends Alex a knowing look. Sitting back in the cushioned chair he holds out what appeared to be a rolled up parchment. Slowly opening it, laying it out on the low table, Alex could see that it was a familiar looking map. It actually looked like the picture on the cover of that book.

Iroh holds the map down as the tip of his index finger strays over too the darken area's that was shaded brown and points to a spot that was just along the continent. "This is where we are. And this." He trails his finger over to a circled area with tiny Chinese characters of the area's name. "Is where we are heading. The dock's will be a two day trip since we were taken off course. But this isn't really what i wanted to talk to you about, now that your finally awake."

"Oh? Does it have anything to do with.."

"Well.. yes and no."

"What?"

Rubbing the back of his head with his now closed fan, Iroh leans forward in his seat. "Their is something else that i haven't told you about Alex. Well, more then just one. But this is more important. Prince Zuko is searching for someone."

"Searching?"

"That's right, someone he must capture and take to the fire nation. That someone. Is the avatar."

"whose that?" 'Avatar? Isn't the the name of that book?' she pondered thoughtfully.

"The avatar, is someone who can control all four elements. Water, Air, Fire and Earth. Prince Zuko has been looking for 2 years and has finally found him. But alas, the boy seems to be able to almost defeat every attempt of capturing him." he stops and smiles inwardly. "But if Prince Zuko heard me say this, i would surely be yelled at."

"a boy?"

"12 years old i would guess. I will tell you later as to why Prince Zuko must capture him. Now this is the other part that i must speak to you about. He has been questioning since the moment he woke up on how he survived the fall into the ocean."

"..."

" Don't worry once we spot the Avatar he'll forget all about it, but to be on the safe side i already told my men not to speak of this incident, or of the certain someone who saved him."

"Well that's good... And thank you for having the healer treat me as well."

Iroh looks at her strangely. "No.. Actually the healer suddenly came to help you and asked to take you under his care before anyone came too see if you were alright. I hope the two of you weren't doing anything...else once you woke up." He suddenly teases lightly hitting her on the head with the top of his closed fan playfully.

Alex blushes looking down at her bandaged hands, only to suddenly remember how the healer gently cradled them within his own. The warmth of his hands gently brushing against her skin as he...STOP!

"_Are you_ alright Alex?"

"I-I'm Fine. Just a little bit tired that's all."

"Well then I'll take you too your room then, though i am surprised that you would still be tired." He moves to stand from his chair but hesitates when he glances down at her hands. "And we wouldn't want our Prince to see those. I will look for something for you to wear to hide them.. Until they are healed."

Looking at them she shrugs. "Well we wouldn't really have to worry. I mean, when would Zuko want to come and see a prisoner when he's probably still burning in the desire of putting me on fire."

"No... Prince Zuko wouldn't do that. Well...i don't think so.."

"Thanks that inspires me great confidence..." she muttered.

"Some good rest and you would be as good as new."

"Good enough to run away?"

"mmmm...no."

"Awe..."

Patting her lightly on the shoulder, Iroh pushes aside some of the hanging herbs that it seems Kouji hang up to dry. "You shouldn't really be in such a hurry young lady."

Alex snorts at the 'lady' part.

"Besides I thought you said that you were going to beat me once you learn how to play a certain game I told you about?" he teases as he watches her walk out of the healer's room, coming into step with him.

"Fine... you win.."

"Heh heh.. I love winning."

Response to the Reviewers! (tears thank you! thank you, your all so nice!)

Mermaid Ninja: Yep, only in the opening part since I had no clue how she was supposed to end up there. I didn't want to put it that she just suddenly found herself their without something happening to her. And at the same time I was babysitting two little girls and they were watching PAGEMASTER and I watched it along with them for a bit until I saw it! Lol thank you Pagemaster!

Lenai: Thank you so much! And I'll try to update at a more faster pace then before lol.

Hakumei-doragon: you betcha! Third chapter is already almost completed!

Cheetah girl 14: Yep that's exactly where I got it from, and thank you for sending me such a nice review and putting me up on fav. List! Woot!

Sean Albright: KK I'll do my best!

Princess Evening Star: **bows to the princess** of course your majesty, Thank you for enjoying my writing.

Meg: Right! is all happy now! Thank you!

Zukosfire5: Sweet! Thanks, I was hoping this story will turn out good.

Inumaru12: thank you, i thought so too when i first started!

Niatash1: yep, its PAGEMASTER and the three books you mentioned are Fantasy, Horror and Adventure. Their funny! laughs

BlackTh0rn: Thank you i will! reads sweet! Thank you for adding me as well!

RedLugia: A review is never late! Lol, thank you and I'll put up more chapters sooner then expected since everyone loves them!

Aanglover: I'll look for a beta reader cause at times i have trouble with it. But thank you! smiles brightly

Goddess Nataku: Whew I'm done with the 2nd chapter! Yes! See! You CAN conquer writer's block! Muwahahaha! Anyways, if anyone noticed, during the story you'll see that I'll be taking in certain scenes from different episodes and putting them in a random order. Yep.


	3. Chapter 3

Avatar: The Last Airbender Chapter 3

Three weeks have passed since her arrival, a living hell for Zuko. Amusement for the crew, including Iroh. At first it was the woman's rebellious spirit against the Fire prince's temper when she would always go against him. Mostly just yelling, arguing, then insulting each other. However, as the saying goes, 'Action speaks louder then words.' That was exactly what they did. And Iroh could remember it clearly.. as if it was yesterday.

Day 9

"What was the meaning of this?" A completely drenched Zuko shouted towards a very calm Iroh, who at the moment, is sipping his tea. He watches his nephew pull off the seaweed, a look of disgust appearing on the young prince's face.

"I don't know Prince Zuko, I am as baffled as you are.." a slight smile appears on his lips behind the cup.

FLASHBACK

"I'm bored.." Alex muttered, flinging an empty bucket over the side of the ship, tied to a coil of long sturdy rope. 'The good kind it looks like' she thought to herself as she watches the bucket, once hitting the surface, slowly sinks into the dark waters. 'Hmm..please get some seaweed..please get some seaweed...'

It was a warm afternoon with the sun out, high in the sky, not a cloud in sight. The kind of weather you would find too enjoy and want to just lay down and relax. But not her.. She couldn't do that.

Iroh watches this curiously as she pulls the bucket back up filled with water and clumps of floating seaweed.

"What are you doing?" He asked while she peered inside the bucket, over the rail, wondering if she has enough seaweed or not.

A wicked smile appears on her lips as she finally gets the bucket over. "What else? Curing my boredom." Hefting the bucket up with both hands she waves goodbye to Iroh. "Bye, bye!"

END OF FLASHBACK

"So clearly baffled.." he repeated, whispering the last part to himself. "I wonder where Alex is..."

"What was that? ALEX!" Zuko storms off. Fire suddenly started to form from the palm of his hands. Going towards Alex's cell that was located beneath them. From there, you could hear Zuko, slamming the door open. So pissed, that the door smashes against the metal wall, making a horrible sound. But the noise, could not possibly block out the shouts that will soon come to be...

'Poor, poor Alex...'

"ALEX!"

"Wha--! ACK! It burns! You bastard! Why did you have to do that!"

The sound of something hitting metal, hard, echoed off the walls. "What did you just throw at me!"

"Something that I hope was going to do more damage to you then that!"

'Seems like... I will have to take them back to the healers again...' Iroh thought grimly over his cup of tea.

Day 12

Taking Alex out this morning to stretch, Iroh started to make light talk while he watches her balance herself on the railing of the ship. Of course, he didn't really wanted her to, worried that she will fall off, but she becomes stubborn and ignores his warning.

"So your family.. Do you have any siblings?"

"I have three older brothers. Michael is 20, Ryan is 19 and Jason is 18. I live with my mom. My parents are divorced-- haven't seen my dad for four years now."

Twisting her body a bit, she started to do a handstand on the railing, slowly inching forward. Making Iroh ever more nervous of what she was doing, and tries to concentrate on what she is saying instead.

"What about your brothers? Your mother?"

Wondering why he wanted to know more she continued. "Umm.. mom's very pretty. A lot of people say so, she has long dark brown curly hair, and hazel eyes. At times she thinks she's so fat, but she isn't, she's like a china doll. Slender and delicate. She was once a dancer actually."

"Ah..and the others?"

"My oldest brother is into martial arts, although Michael owns his own dojo-- he won't exactly teach me.." Turning her body around she starts to walk on her hands the other way. "Doesn't want me to get hurt."

"Ryan?"

"In college, wanting to be a doctor. He's probably the genius of the family. He takes martial arts as well."

"And Jason?"

"The best cook in the world! Well—I think he is, going to be accepted at this one school to be a chef. It's quite prestigious."

"What about you? Do you have any hobbies?"

"Well...mom wanted me to try dancing...but I didn't want too---so for now, gymnastics until Michael will teach me."

Leaning against the railing, Iroh turns to face her. "So you want to learn how to fight and defend yourself."

"Yeah. I practice in private after watching Michael train or teach his students. But I don't really know enough---" she was cut off suddenly by Zuko who somehow sneaked up on them.

"ALEX! What are you doing! Get down from their NOW!"

"Wahhh!" Losing her balance, she falls over the railing. Her hands grasping for anything to hold onto as she fell. A slight latch opened enough to hold onto. Her body dangling slightly. "Iroh! H-E-L-P!"

She could hear somebody start to laugh, as a long coil of rope was thrown over. Just barely out of reach.

"Grab hold!"

Alex could feel the ship slowly, slowing down to a complete stop. But just as she reaches for the rope with one hand, Zuko and Iroh watching—The ship suddenly jerks to a stop, making her miss the rope and plummet head first into the very cold water. "Ahhhh!"

"Alex!" he quickly lowers the rope as she resurfaces.

"Its f-f-ucking cold!" she sputtered while wiping the water out of her eyes, blinking a bit since it was salty.

"Hahahhahahahhahaaa!" she could hear him continue to laugh down at her as she finally caught the rope. Holding onto the rope tightly she finally was able to see clearly, though her eyes did sting slightly for a few seconds.

Being hauled back over the railing with some help. Alex could only glare at the still laughing Prince Zuko. Her hand clenched into a fist.

"Zuko...!" You did that on purpose!" She was suddenly on him, pulling her fist back about to hit him before he was able to throw her off. She was too pissed to care at the moment.

"Arggh! Get off of me, you wet bitch!"

"What!"

Day 14

"Alex, could you please wake Prince Zuko up for me? It appears he's slept in today."

"Fine.." pushing up the door she started to walk down the short flight of stairs. Sighing in content, Iroh takes a sip of his tea.

Until the harsh banging of metal upon metal disrupted the peaceful silence.

**BANG BANG BANG BANG!**

"WAKE UP ZUKO! RISE AND SHINE!"

**BANG BANG BANG BANG!**

"ALEX!"

3rd Week

"What! That's not fair!"

"Fair? Who said anything about being fair?"

"Rrr...bastard."

"Would you like for me to add even more chores onto your list?" he lowers himself into a cushioned seat, his hand grasping her shoulder so he could hiss these words close to her ear.

They were inside in a different room, where Zuko and Iroh were just served their afternoon tea. With some maps spread out on the table with little dots marked all over it, looking as if they were tracking the movements of something.

The furnishings of the room were simple yet at the same time elegant. The walls were cloaked and covered in rich colors of crimson and gold with streaks of black cloth. Fluffed pillows made for their seats with a low table made of dark chestnut brown smooth wood, that shone with near perfection against the candles fire.

"Would you like for me to kick your ass if you did?" she had turned her head, whispering her words darkly close to his own ear.

So close was she, that she could smell the scent of sandalwood and the hint of tea with the masculine flavor of him. It was unique in its own way.

"Would you two like too hear, that you look like your about to kiss?" Iroh stated calmly.

"No,no,no---no! Like I would ever! To this ass-hole?" Flabbergasted, she was in complete shock and horror by this, or hearing what Iroh just told them, about what they looked like they were about to do. While at the same time, Zuko adding in what he thought of what Iroh said, out loud.

"This nasty stubborn bitch!" Zuko added angrily, making Alex focus her attention on him, pissed even more.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY!" the two shouted at each other.

Iroh watches the two rolling back and forth across the floor, trying to take the other down.

"Hey! Watch those hands mister!" she snarled, trying to push them back forcefully, trying to bend a few fingers back if he didn't move them away fast enough.

"Ow! Its not like their won't be anything there!"

"Why you!" she grasped his pony-tail hard, yanking it.

"Let go of my hair woman!" he grasped her wrist tightening his grip on making her release her hold on it. Well... Tried to...

"What hair? Your almost completely bald! Zuko-snot!" She yanked on his hair one more time, harder then before, making Zuko curse darkly under his breath before he was able to get her to let go of it.

Two guards soon walk into the room, watching the two continue to argue while trying to beat the other up. While Iroh was calmly sipping his tea, not showing any sign of stopping them. He smiles good naturedly to the arriving guards as he lifts his cup. Before Zuko and Alex crashed into the low table side, only to continue fighting from there.

"Uh.. General Iroh I--"

"OWW! What the hell are you trying to do? Break my arm off?" Alex shouted, pushing him off of her, only to dig her elbow into his gut, knocking the air out of him.

"General Iroh it appears that--" The guard on the left was soon cut off by Zuko as he slammed into Alex, trying to pin her arms at her sides, and if he was able to, stop all the hits she was delivering all over him, as much as she was able to give.

"Bitch! Know your place!" He finally was able to hold her arms down tightly in a bruising grip while pulling himself away as she tried to head butt him for a split second. But missed.

"Argghh!"

Outside the room, the crew stood, listening too things break, curses been thrown to one another, the sound of their princes cries of pain, as well as the prisoner's.

"Let me go! Let me go! Let me go! LET ME GO! AHHH!"

They could hear something or someone being slammed against the metal wall. Someone thrashing against who ever was holding the person up.

"Rrrrr—NOW!" her voice rising in anger.

"Ahhhh!"

"Now, Alex, I would wish for Zuko too still give me plenty of grandchildren."

"Don't worry, I won't kick him that hard! But I will not be held responsible if its broken."

"You---Little---" Zuko shoved her hard, throwing her off of him, only to pin himself on her as she hits the back of her head on the hard metal floor.

"Ahhh! Shit head! That fucking hurts!" She shouted as she struggled to break free from his hold, grasping his shoulders with her hands, trying to push him off of her with her body. Only to have him press down harder on her, making her lose her breath.

"Children—children its time too calm down." Just as those left his lips that was when the guards were on them both, pulling them apart with Iroh's help.

"Uncle!"

"Hey! I want to beat him up some more!" Alex tried to pull away from the guards, while at the same time reaching out at the Fire prince, wanting to punch him again.

The door swings open, Alex being dragged out by the two guards while Zuko was being held back by Iroh.

"Send for the healers!" Iroh called out cheerfully while pulling Zuko along with him too the direction Alex was taken in.

The trip itself was tiresome, Zuko and Alex glaring at one another, If Alex got close enough she would hit Zuko in the face before suddenly dragged back away from his grasp, by one of the guards.

Iroh would tighten his hold when Zuko tried to retaliate. But he was able to break through, singes a bit of her clothes.

"Hey! Don't you dare try that again!" Alex glares at Zuko, who was smirking while mouthing 'bitch' at her.

"Please Iroh! Let me just kick his ass! He's BEGGING for it! I can see it in his eye---"

"My..my... such language from a young lady. " a soothing yet strong voice called out. Stopping her from finishing her sentence.

Iroh smiles as he watches Kouji appear with the second healer. Alex was now looking down at her feet, her cheeks flushes in embarrassment. A scowl appeared on Zuko's lips as he sees this.

'It seems my nephew doesn't like Alex to act like this especially when it comes to the healer...' Iroh thought to himself, mulling over the possibilities of what he could do with this tidbit of information he just learned mere seconds ago.

"Kouji, will you please look over Zuko's and Alex's injuries."

"Yes. Of course, right this way." standing back he motions them into his room, where the other healer was already looking through different herbs. "May I ask, Prince Zuko, why you are limping like that?"

It if was possible, Alex's cheeks became beet red.

"No, you may not." The prince snapped as Iroh releases his hold, pushing him into a chair gently.

"I see.." Kouji smiles while sending Alex a wink. She looks away, blushing. Feeling something strange when he did this, her heart pounding against her chest excitedly.

"Scrapes, cuts, bruises..no broken bones...hmm.. yes only minor injuries." Kouji murmured while over looking Zuko then turns to Alex. Seeing the same for her. "Did you two fight?"

Iroh chuckled as the two glared at eachother, cursing at one another in mere hisses as the two healers tended to their injuries.

"So what was the fight about? It I may be bold to ask. "Kouji murmured calmly while opening one of the jars the other healer put out to use.

"..." she couldn't look him in the eyes as he asked, too embarrassed to answer.

" She wouldn't listen to Prince Zuko basically." Iroh replied.

"Hmm.. I see..." Taking a clean damp cloth, he gently cleans up her injuries before dabbing a bit of the ointment on them.

"Yes it was quite funny. She was very stubborn towards Prince Zuko when he demanded for her to do chores." Iroh continued, chuckling lightly.

"Chores? That doesn't sound so bad---" Kouji was suddenly cut off by Alex, who surprisingly argued with im, on his opinion.

"Chores? For what that bastard gave me—you would wish they were just—chores." she jumps to her feet pointing at Zuko as his scowl deepens when he hears her refer to him as bastard. Alex continues.

"You will clean this ship. That means—scrubbing the floors, clean the windows, help in the coal room, clean the rooms, make the beds, laundry, help the cook, serve the tea and food, clean and wipe the tables, clean the dishes and kitchen for the day!"

"Prince Zuko expects you to be able to finish all that in one day?"

"Yes! And if I don't—I won't get to eat anything or sleep until its finished! He's a fucking rat-bastard!"

"Don't talk as if I'm not even here wench!"

"I'll stop, after you pull that long stick out of your ass!"

"Do you want to get burned again?" Zuko stands up as well, facing her. His hands balled into fists at his sides.

"You want me to kick you in the balls again? Make sure to break your dick this time!"

"Oh—so that was why Zuko was limping.." Kouji whispered to Iroh, who nodded in confirmation.

"Yes, I had to ask her not too—err—break it, but I think she'll forget soon..."

The two turned back to watch the fight continue. Only to be shocked by the sight. Zuko was straddling her waist, pinning her to the ground with her hands behind her back trapped.

Smirking down at her, his hands starting to tighten their grip on her shoulder making her wince. Twisting, bucking her body. Her long slender legs came up from behind him, delivering a crescent kick. Getting him from the back of his head, the momentum, pushed him off of her. Turning around out of his hold, Alex puts him in a headlock, pinning him now to the floor.

Fire started to form upon the palms of his hands as he snarls towards her, she loosens her hold stepping back quickly before that hand connected to her.

"Cheater! Using fire to win your fight!" she ducks down from another fire blast.

"You should have thought twice before getting into a fight with a fire-bender!"

He pushes the chair between them back harshly. The sound of water filled Alex's ears. Looking over her shoulder, she sees a bucket of cool water.

Lunging forward, she grabs the bucket by the handle, and empties out the water onto Zuko, whose fire slowly died away. "Why don't you cool down!"

Saying this, she delivers a low kick at the back of his knee's while he was wiping the water out of his eyes. Falling forward, he brings his arms up to stop the fall.

"Why you---!" His left foot lashes out, making Alex fall forward ontop of him, just as he moves to his back.

"Ooff!" The air was knocked out of her as she falls ontop of Zuko.

'At least he's not wearing his armor, or else I'll be in more pain then what I'm feeling right now.'

Gasping for breath, she looks down at Zuko with a dark glare, only to suddenly notice something she hadn't before and couldn't believe she didn't all at once. A dark blush covered his cheeks as he looks up at her, trying to catch his breath as his hands---his hands were on her chest!

"Why you--" she smacks him across the cheek while pushing his hands away from her chest. "PERVERT!"

"Now Prince Zuko, you shouldn't treat a lady like Miss Alex liker that." Kouji calmly stated with a forced smile, and that it didn't reach his eyes, a flash of anger in them Alex noticed.

"Yes, you should do that more privately Prince Zuko. In your room for example." Iroh laughs after saying this, while the prince's blush spread from his cheeks down to his neck.

"UNCLE!"

"I would like to see many children!" He continued while ignoring the horrified looks Alex and Zuko sent him.

Suddenly, realization dawned upon Alex as she looks down at the beat red Zuko since she was still ontop of him.

"You! Is this the reason why I'm a prisoner? To be your SEX SLAVE ! Give you children!"

"WHAT! N-NO!"

"See! You hesitated to answer me!"

"My, my Prince Zuko! I had no Idea! I was wondering why you we're been so kind to Miss Alex!" Exclaimed Iroh, clapping his hands together once happily. "May I name the firstborn? I'm good with that!"

"NO!" shouted Alex.

"Awe fine, I'll let you name it then Prince Zuko."

"NO UNCLE!"

"Um..let Alex?"

"I'm not going to let him!"

"I would never with her!" The two shouted at the same time before glaring at eachother heatedly.

"Now, now—their is some tension in the air that I'm sure will disappear."

Iroh laughs while Kouji shakes his head, his hand covering his face as the general pats him lightly on the back.

"I can't believe you would even think—HEY! Watch where you place those hands asshole!"

"I'm trying to get you off!" Zuko snarled.

"Ewww! Not with you!" She pushes his hands back.

"What are you talking about!" He places his hands on her hips, as if to life her off of him, but thinking that he was going to force her to do something she holds fast.

It was a battle of will between them. Zuko struggling to get back up as Alex held him down, making sure his hands weren't coming anywhere near her body.

Breaking her hold finally, he lurches forward trying to pin HER to the ground, The two kicked, punched and her case scratched eachother while rolling all over the floor. Pulling the other's hair trying to get them to become submissive—though they won't, only making them angrier.

While this was happening, Iroh and Kouji—tired of standing—were sitting down, drinking warm olong tea. Lifting their cups off the low table whenever Zuko and Alex collide into it.

Looking over the rim of his cup, Iroh noticed that Jouji wasn't making any moves to stop them from beating eachother. "I'm surprised you haven't said anything Koji."

Shrugging a bit, kouji takes another sip of his tea. "I will be trying out some new ointments I made on they're—BATTLE WOUNDS-- once they finished. Its something I want to try and see how effective it is, once applied of course.."

"Of course." Taking another sip, the retired General watches as Zuko puts Alex in a headlock, with her legs kicking against the ground as she tries to break his iron hold on her.

"It seems Prince Zuko is going to win this fight." Kouji commented calmly.

"Are you sure?"

"Ahhhh!"

Grinding the heel of her boot onto his foot hard, Zuko releases in pain, pushing back away from her as that same foot lashes out in a side kick, trying to knock the wind out of him if he hadn't stepped away.

Catching her foot, he pulls her forward, trying to pull her off balance. Falling to the ground hard on her knee's she quickly swipes her foot behind him, having him lose his balance and fall to the ground on his side.

"Here we go again." Murmured Iroh as the two once again rolled to and from on the floor knocking into things in there wake.

Kouji stood far enough, away from the fight, humming a light tune as he looks through the cabinet. Through the many ointments. "No broken bones yet?"

"No..doesn't look like--"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Iroh winces as he continues. "Though it looks like you might have a burn or two with Alex..."

"It seems so..."

Hitting his closed fan lightly against the palm of his hand, he moves to put it away as he stands. Walking towards the still fighting Zuko and Alex.

"Enough you two." He grabs them by the scruff of their shirt pulling them apart easily. "You've both worn eachother out completely. Its time for our dear healer to help you."

While he says this he continues to drag them across the floor to kouji who was already ready for them to put the ointment on he was talking about earlier.

"Now." the young healer started, eyeing the two. "Whose first?"

For the rest of the day, Kouji worked on them ,putting on the salve for the slights burns, ointment for the cuts and bruises that he finished cleaning up again.

During that, Iroh say between Zuko and Alex, making sure they wouldn't continue their fight. With a silly grin on his face, Iroh started a light conversation with Zuko, Knowing that the fire prince should be the first too cool down.

Once finished with his work after bandaging and wrap both of Alex's hands since they were slightly touched with burns, he ushered them out of his room, telling them both that they need time to heal.

Scowling even more, the Fire prince walks off while Iroh lead Alex to her room.

"I'll wake you up tomorrow morning to teach you Pai-jon after we have breakfast of course."

"Okay, good-night Iroh. " she watches as he closes the door, putting the new bolt in place to lock it. Pulling the covers back from the futon, she lays down after changing out of her clothes. Donning on a pair of hand made shorts, where she cut the pant legs off when one side got torn during one of the they're fights and a large red shirt that ended to below her thighs, covering the short shorts from view. Making it look like that all she was wearing was the shirt.

Stretching her sore muscles, yawning softly, she pulls the covers over her tired body, then slowly slipped into a deep sleep.

Sometime later, when its barely light out...

"Alex.." She heard someone call out too her. Grumbling under her breath she turns to her side.

"WAKE UP!" The covers were ripped off of her as her eyes snapped open in shock. A scream leaving her lips as cold water was thrown onto her.

"Ahhh!" Jumping to her feet, shivering, she glares at the man who did it, that was at the moment laughing. "ZUKO!"

"Serves you right. Get ready, your starting today." he moves to walk away from the drenched yet very pissed Alex. "Hurry up wench—Arrrggghhhh!"

Alex tackles Zuko as the boat tipped forward. Off balance with her holding onto him ltrying to make him fall, Zuko fell forward. Crying out in surprise, just as the air was knocked out of her,. With his body ontop of her. Her hands wrapped and pressed against his back, trying to support herself. His face pressed against her neck, his warm breath against her bare damp skin.

"Zuko-Get-"

"Alex I've come to get---ZUKO? ALEX?" Iroh stood at the open door shocked beyond disbelief. "I'm sorry to interrupt..you two..."

"No! No! Noooo! Its nothing like that! Zuko get OFF!"

She froze as she felt his soft lips against her neck. " I would if you let go..." She could feel those damn lips turn into an oh so familiar cocky smile. "But this wouldn't have happened if you hadn't tackled me."

"Why you--!"

Finally pushing him off, she lays their trying to catch her breath. 'Asshole! If you hadn't throw cold water on me—and, and—do all those other things! I wouldn't have !'

"Get up, get out of those disgusting clothes and start working on this ship." He says this while leaving her room. Nodding towards Iroh.

Seeing that he was finally gone, Alex tried to hold back a scream. While stomping off to the back, putting on a fresh pair of clothes, with Iroh giving her privacy with his back turned to her.

"You know...you should eat some breakfast before you start to work."

"Yeah? I should...can you show me how to play that game while we're eating?"

"Of course, are you finished changing?"

Pulling on the crimson shirt, she lightly taps him on the shoulder. "I'm done. Lets go."

"Alright then, once I teach you, we'll try and get through one round of it before Zuko realizes your not working."

"Great!"

Breakfast went by rather quick, giving the retired- general enough time to show Alex how to play as well as the rules. They soon started up the game.

An hour or so went by as the game started. Some of the crew came by to watch. Only then did Alex notice Iroh perform a move with the tile that through her off and turned the tables on her.

"I'm losing! How did you do that? I don't remember you telling me that you can move a tile like that!"

Iroh chuckled behind his closed fan. This woman was very entertaining and amusing indeed. She made things more lively since her arrival-- especially when it comes to Zuko. With his temper that is.

Watching her move one of her tile's forward warily, he watches curiously at her interesting move. Pushing his lotus tile to the side, Iroh could only watch as Alex tried to find an opening.

"So may I ask what happened this morning?"

The slight clatter of tiles was his only warning, before he catches the fallen tiles that were knocked over by Alex's sudden jolt.

"Nothing! N-nothing! Zuko-ass...he...uh.."

"What are you doing?"

'Speak of the devil and he shall appear in the most mysterious of ways..' Alex to herself as the fire prince gave her that on so familiar scowl.

"I don't recall giving you a BREAK!"

"Uhhh..." 'Don't kill him, don't kill him, don't ---"

"WASH the DECKS Alex—NOW!"

"RRRRRR!----MAKE ME YOU FAG! AND WHILE YOUR AT IT! WHY DON'T YOU FINALLY PULL THAT STICK OUT OF YOUR ASS! GOD ONLY KNOWS HOW LONG ITS BEEN UP THEIR!"

Later... Hours Later...

The slight sting of pain slowly trailing up her arm as she dunks the torn rag into the bucket-filled with soddy water. Pulling up her other hand near the first, she could see that the once clean while wrappings become gray, stained with blood- her blood.

Day old injuries reopening, bleeding through from the harsh scrubbing. Trying to tighten the loosen bandages, Alex continued to work. Courtesy of that damn Zuko.

FLASHBACK

"You will be given tasks to do on this ship.."

"..." Talking to Iroh earlier, made Alex able to give Zuko look. She continues to listen, while silently chanting in her head. 'Calm...Calm...'

You will clean this ship. That means---scrubbing the floors, clean the windows, help in the coal room, clean the rooms, laundry, help the cook, serve the food and tea, clean and wipe the tables, clean the dishes and kitchen for the day,"

"What? You gotta be fucking kidding! I can't do all that in one day!"

"I'm I'm just joking-- I want you to lay around and do nothing." Eyeing her, he steps forward, until they were an inch apart. "No I'm not kidding, and if you continue to rant wench. I'll add evenmore things for you to do."

"Why you..."

"Starting tomorrow morning woman. SHARP. And I better see my face..slave.." he added. Wondering what she would do next when he said that. BUT, he didn't have to wait for long.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY!"

END OF FLASHBACK.

Another hour has passes and still working she started a little tune... That has been stuck in her head this whole time and seems to wish to make an appearance to the world.

"We are the pirates! We don't do anything.. We just stay at home, and lie around! And if you ask us..to do anything! We'll just tell you, we don't do anything!" She stated happily in a sing-song voice of the one song that kept her mind off of things while doing the complete opposite of the song---cleaning up this ship! "But I've never been to Greenland and I've never been to Denver and I've never buried treasure in ST Louie or ST Paul and I've-----------------

She was cut off by none other then..

"What is that horrible sound?" Zuko appeared followed by a chuckling Iroh who started to hum too that lively sound that he was hearing. "And what did you do to your clothes? Baring so much skin!"

She looks down at what she was wearing. The shirt she wore was to big, so she rolled up the sleeves, above her shoulders. The shirt ending past her hips so she, bunched the cloth up in the back to make a slight knot, baring her back and stomach slightly by a hand's length. The loose pants they gave her, made it hard to move around. Not wanting to get them dirty or we-- she rolls up the pant legs above her knee's.

So there she was, crouching to the ground, with a worn rag in hand scrubbing the floor, her back to them.

"This is not indecent." She answered calmly, silently count to ten in her mind. "This is like capri's and a tanktop! Indecent is like wearing something that is the size of this rag for shorts and something smaller then that for a shirt!"

Rolling her eyes as Zuko suddenly went off, she smiles towards Iroh, who nodded slightly with a smile in return.

"And also---are you even listening to me!"

All I heard was blah---blah----blah." She started while scrubbing harder on a certain spot of dirt. "But please continue while the buzzing in my head starts oncemore, reminding me who is talking to me with a stick up his anus."

Showing control that Alex was surprised as well as Iroh that Zuko held he starts where he left off. "Exposing to much skin. Unfit for any woman especially for someone like YOU. Its indecent."

"Your lips, my ass, they should meet Zuko. These are normal clothes from where I come from--" She was cut off from continuing by him.

"And whats that? A whore house?"

SNAP "Now you've did it!"

"Don't you dare!"

SPLASH

"I just did! And I'll do it again!"

"And you think I'm going to let you!"

_**AUTHOR**_

Sorry sorry for the long wait!

. I'm not going to say I was too busy to work on it, its more like, horrible writer's block that wouldn't go away. Then once I was finished with it, and needed to work on it and look over it I uhhh... Didn't felt like it, until I came across it again. (Which I mean by this chapter grrrrr... I need a beta or something!)

Hope you enjoyed reading this new chapter for Avatar, send me as many reviews as you would like for it! And if you have any Idea's or suggestions you would like to give, then please, be free to tell me! I'm all ears! (Though I'm going to suit up in armor for the flamers! XD)

Also, someone mentioned about something with me using the beginning part of this fanfic from that one movie. Its going to end like it, where it was all a dream or something. Don't worry. Everything that is happening is real with Alex. And as you can see, she isn't liking this one bit, besides befriending with General Iroh and the crew, as well as trying to beat Zuko up.

Alex stay strong! XP Watch out guys, for something big is going to happen soon, but i'm not telling----yet! Unless you guys send me a lot of emails! XP

Oh! And also, that one song Alex was singing on the ship. It's called "The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything" by Relient K. Good band! XD

Well that's all for now, I'm going to be working on the next chapter while looking for someone to be my beta. So If you want to be one, email me! Let me know! Bye for now!


	4. Chapter 4

**Blood Will Tell: A caress of fire**

Avatar: The Last Airbender

chapter 4

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Goddess Nataku: Sorry for the wait, and thank you for the reviews as well! I'm proud to announce that chapter 4 is done lol, as you can see XP So enjoy reading it and tell me what you think about it. Can't wait to read your replies or responses on what you think about it! Tell your friends about it as well! Well, have to go work on the next chapter now. You'll get a little preview of what's happening at the end. Bye for now!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So what do you say Prince Zuko?"

The soft embers on the candles flared to life suddenly once Zuko hears this, his eyes snapped open as he turns towards his uncle. "Absolutely not! That woman will not leave this ship!"

Raising a hand, Iroh slowly controls the roaring flames which his nephew created in his wake with a smile, resting the same hand on Zuko's shoulder, trying to get him to relax.

"Now, now, Prince Zuko. We're close to docking near the harbor and its been well over 3 weeks and a few days since she had been captured." Iroh implied calmly, "It would be good of her to stretch her legs."

Zuko held back the temptation to rub his temples when he hears this, trying to hold back the growing headache that seemed to suddenly appear out of nowhere.

'It had been the worst 3 weeks for me,' Zuko thought with a grim expression, remembering how Alex fought about having been caged in like some sort of animal. There are some other things that had send the both of them into flying fits of rage. The crew often held them back from beating each other senseless. However even they couldn't stop them in the end.

"As you put it uncle, she already walks freely around my ship, more then enough to stretch her legs. UNCLE." Zuko muttered darkly. The temptation now was growing as was his headache, but he would not let himself be pulled into it.

The young prince breathes deeply, trying to dispel any other distracting thoughts from his mind, resuming his meditation or at least TRYING to. Damn Headache..

Watching his nephew continue to try and calm down, before the flicker of the lit candles, Iroh lightly taps his chin thoughtfully with the end of his closed fan. His eyes lighting up as a smile graces his lips with an idea. Perhaps this would help him out in this predicament..

"She would need clothes soon, she wouldn't be wearing men's garbs forever Prince Zuko."

"Then you can go buy her something, there is still no need for her to leave this ship."

"Very well." Iroh closes the iron door slowly, a smile still their on his lips, though still hidden behind his closed fan as he stares on ahead, while making his way towards the said young woman's room. "But it would be hard for me to get clothes for her to fit without her. I'm sure he will understand.

Humming a lively tune, he peers into Alex's room but didn't see her, turning around he nods towards some of the crew members that seem to appear around the corner, discussing about something it appeared. He moves to stop them for a moment. "Excuse me, but do you know where Alex is?"

"I believe she is helping the cook sir." one of them answered.

"Shall I go get her?" another asked.

Smiling, Iroh pats him on the shoulder with his right hand lightly. "No thank you, I'll go get her."

_**Later. In The Kitchen.**_

Peeling the last of the potato's, which she hands over the freshly peeled batch to the cook Mirou. Alex watches him take each one, slicing them into even chunks before dumping them into the steaming large pot.

"Please bring me the seasoning I pointed out to you earlier. " He stated lightly while taking a large wooden spoon, stirring into the pot.

Going to the back where the small cabinet was stationed, she opens it up and picks out 2 small bottles. Passing them to the cook, she pulls the fresh onions towards her warily, knowing whats to come. Taking up the thin knife, she places it beside her. Picking up the first onion, she quickly start to peel away the dry skin. Mirou places a large slightly curved plate beside her as she started.

"Once you have the onions peeled and cut, place them on here." With that said, he moves back to preparing the rest of the meal.

Still peeling away the skin, she nods slightly. Her ankles crossed as she sits down on the floor, since there weren't any chairs in the kitchen. Making sure she was out of Mirou's way, she picks up another onion, while placing the 3rd peeled onion onto the white smooth plate.

"What exactly are you making Mirou?"

"Trying out this new recipe I found, its some kind of soup."

"Potato soup?" She asked curiously while placing another peeled onion into the plate. She then turns to look into the basket to see how many were left. "How many do you want peeled and cut anyway?"

"Somewhere around 5 would be good, and its somewhat like a potato soup as you put it. You'll just have to wait and see how it turns out." He smiles while saying this.

Picking up another, she peels the skin off, but not before picking up the knife beside her, ready to start cutting the onions once she finished peeling.

"Once you finish cutting them, put them in the large pot."

Already starting to cut into the onions, until they were thick slices she places them back onto the plate. Standing up now, balancing the plate in one hand she picks up the small basket. Moving it to the table, she slowly slides the cut onions into the pot.

Washing her hands of the smell, drying them off with a thin towel, Alex was just about to go and ask Mirou what else he would want her too do, only to then have the door suddenly open in the back and in steps Iroh. With a large grin on his face.

She watches as he takes a deep breath, only to sigh with that grin still in place. "Mmm...something smells good. What has our wondrous cook making for us?"

"You will see, General Iroh. I believe you are here for Alex?"

"Huh?" picking up the dead skins that she peeled off the onions, she made her way to throw them into the trash. She stops for a moment, listening in on whatever it was they were talking about. 'What about me?' she thought inwardly, hoping that Iroh wasn't here because Zuko asked him to.

"Yes actually. We'll be docking soon so if you need to restock, send a list and we'll be sure to get them."

"Thank you General Iroh." Mirou bows slightly in gratitude towards the retired general. "It is most appreciated that you would do this for a cook like myself."

"Nonsense!"

"Wait—Iroh, what do you need me for?" After tossing away all of the peeled onion skins, she moves over towards the two men.

Smiling brightly, he drags Alex out of the kitchen before answering her. "I'll be stealing her then. We'll be back later on today."

"He-hey! Hold on! Where am I going?" She tugs back trying to pull away. "Hello? Where are we going?"

"Shh...! Not so loud. We'll be docking in a few minutes. Change and freshens up. We will be going into the market."

Before she knew it they were standing infront of her room, the door already open wide.

"For what? Why would you need me for. Iroh? -----Wahhh!" she was pushed lightly into her room with a pile of clothes he had gave her earlier while walking towards her room. He closes the door and waits outside of her room, keeping watch, in case Zuko would happen to walk by.

"I thought you would have like to get off this ship for a bit and come along with me too the marketplace for some supplies."

"Supplies? Zuko wouldn't mind that his PRISONER is walking about with you out in the open with nothing to hold me from running off?"

The door before him opens as Alex steps out, pulling her long hair back into a high ponytail. The clothes he gave her were comfortable. Black loose pants with a matching black short-sleeve shirt with a crimson sash wrapped around her waist. A thin crimson sleeveless shirt was underneath the slightly loose black shirt, just barely showing from the low collar. Ending it with a pair of soft-toed black leather boots that surprisingly fit her, even though her feet were small compare to the men as well as some women she knew. The crest of the fire nation em-blazed over her heart.

"If I didn't know better, I would have mistaken you for a young man." murmured Iroh, eyeing her over with a calculating look.

"Gee, thanks Iroh, for telling me that." she mumbled, while walking towards him with a slight disgruntled look.

"No problem, this would make things easier anyway."

"Easier?"

Iroh starts to move away, down the hall, only to start going up the stairs, leading up to the decks.

"Easier for what? Hey! Wait up Iroh!" she quickens her pace to a light jog after him. Whipping out a piece of paper, Iroh seemed to be contemplating over something that was written on it just as she finally reaches his side.

Placing his hand on her shoulder he nudges her to the left, looking both ways to make sure Zuko wasn't out or heard them. 'He should still be meditating...' Iroh thought inwardly as he continues to guide her down the long plank followed by a group of men in fire nation uniforms.

Alex sighs in defeat as she lets him guide her down the long plank, since they just reached the docks. She was suddenly steered to the left towards a very lavish looking ship.

Once inside, Iroh quickly started to buy things, left and right. Surprised by what he was doing, she quickly moves away from the larger shelves she was standing by. Afraid that he might knock her over from his little crazy shopping spree. Alex could only continue to watch as he start to pile so many things on the owner's counter.

'If he keeps this up, he'll surely buy out the whole boat.' She mused thoughtfully, while wondering if that table was going to hold all that weight Iroh just put on it, and still adding more. The owner must have been thinking the same thing, for he was already ringing up the prices on a piece of paper before giving it to one of the men that came with them from the ship.

With that done, the owner was now already rubbing his hands together. Smiling widely as the pile became larger, both on the table and in the guards arms. One of the guards could only sigh in defeat, probably acknowledging that their was no way he could stop this.

Feeling bad for him, for carrying it all, Alex tried to get Iroh's attention. "Uhh... Iroh..lets get going. I think you bought enough stuff for now..right?"

Suddenly Iroh started to laugh loudly as he pulls out a small silk pouch, pulling out almost a handful of gold the coins the size of Alex's thumb! The owner's eyes seem to widen in awe to the amount of gold shown, and also receiving in the blink of an eye.

"This is only one of our stops. Come, there is somewhere I'd like to show you. We'll be their soon with the pace we're going."

Nodding towards the owner, who was already counting the gold. Iroh leads her out of the ship, while the men carried all of the things he bought. Only to then go the next nearby shop, then the next...and the next...

The latest one they went to, Alex had her way and made Iroh agree to let her not go inside this time with him.

This time, Alex stood outside of the shop. Waiting for him. It was only a half hour or so that was standing outside, with one of the guards that Iroh left out with her, saying something about her PROTECTION, when Iroh finally came out with yet ANOTHER pile of things he just bought.

"Are you sure we're not going to get in trouble Iroh?" she asked him suddenly as they stood along one of the stands in the marketplace on the side, so they wouldn't be in anyone's way as they stopped to take a break from running around. Or in this case, Iroh running around.

"Nonsense! Zuko wouldn't mind! We're out only to get some supplies!" As he says this some of the guards that came along with them during the little trip, were walking by towards the ship. With arm loads of trinkets, carpets, silks, statues, instruments, and jewels that the general just bought.

"Those aren't supplies.."

Chuckling, Iroh pats Alex on the shoulder. "It is good to be prepared."

"How is buying a HORN, been prepared?"

With a serious look he replied. "We need a sugni horn for music night, since we lost our last one with the pirates."

Shaking her head, a smile appearing on her lips, she follows after him, as they made their way towards, where she guessed the next shop. 'Silly Iroh...'

A soft giggle reaches her ears, making her turn around curiously, only to be greeted by a group of young women. One of them shyly waves towards Alex, while bringing up her open fan closer to her face. Wondering what was wrong, Alex waves back smiling brightly.

'Well the people here seem nice..'

The one who waved to her blushes while trying to cover her face as the rest also suddenly started to wave towards her. One of them even winked towards her?

'That's..not normal...' Alex thought as she quickly turns and looks around wondering where Iroh went. 'I'm not even going to stick around and find out why. Iroh wait up!' She thought warily, still trying to find him. 'Forget what I said about the people here being nice! Their WEIRD!'

She may not realize it this, but in they're eyes, they see a very handsome young man on his own. So its only natural, they thought to themselves, to say hello and wave to him.

'Is it just me..or are they coming towards me?" Alex looks over her should slowly, wishing that she was just imagining things.

In fact they are! While batting they're eye lashes towards her almost flirtatiously?

'Stay calm..turn around..and run..yeah..just if they get too..close----!"

Pulled back from her thought's by a sudden nudge, Alex looks to her right, seen a grinning Iroh who saw the whole thing that has just happened to her.

Continuing to grin, he suddenly leads her away from the nearing group. "Since I am done buying supplies, its time to get you some clothes."

"Its alright---I'm fine with what I have from you guys."

Looking over his shoulder, he waves lightly too the women who were now pouting and slightly upset, of they're lost of the handsome young man that was being lead away from them by the old man.

"Are you sure? If I'm not mistake, I believe those women thought you were a man."

"Uh..." 'I think so too..But I'm not going to tell him that, its too embarrassing anyway...'

"Here we are!" Iroh suddenly exclaimed, placing both of his hands onto her shoulder. Steering her into the entrance of the shop.

Alex eyes widen at the sight of the shop. One word that was going through her head constantly, as she chanted it to herself like a mantra. 'Expensive, expensive, EXPENSIVE!'

The appearance of the shop itself was so beautiful, that held an expensive taste that somehow intimidated Alex. Already talking about what he was going to have the owner of the shop put on her or try on.. But she wasn't really paying attention. She was busy digging the heels of her boots into the ground, while Iroh was pushing her forward from behind with ease, while STILL talking about what kind things they were going to buy and get from this place.

Cursing under her breath, Alex releases her hold, of having her feet digging into the ground, letting him lead her in much easier then before.

'Fine we'll go get a few things...its not like we're buying piles upon piles of clothes here. I'm sure I can stop him..I hope..' Alex, shakes her head slightly while bracing herself once they stepped inside the shop.

Ready for Iroh to drag her to the first stack of silk clothes, she feels him step away, since his hands left her shoulders. A middle aged woman appears, smiling widely.

Her soft brown eyes were filled with amusement, since she saw how Alex acted and how Iroh brought her in. Guessing that she was the owner, Alex looks over her shoulder to Iroh who was already heading out the door humming.

Confused as to why they were leaving she follows him, only to be stopped by Iroh.

" I need to check up on Prince Zuko. It's time for you to buy some clothes, so look around." He explained cheerfully.

"Your trusting me not to run away?" She couldn't hide the shock in her words as she could only continue to stare at him, gaping slightly.

"Mmm.. Its instinct. I'll be gone for only a moment. Miss, can you help this young lady with finding some clothes? Don't worry about money either Alex, buy whatever you want."

"W-what? Come on! Let me just get a few things, I don't need piles of clothes!"

Eying her, Iroh turns towards the owner. "I'm sorry let me rephrase that. I would like for you to pick and choose clothes for her. A nice amount for a young lady who doesn't have much."

"Very good, thank you sir for bringing Lady Alex to buy things from my shop. Please follow me Lady Alex." Smiling while she says this she pulls the embarrassed young woman to the back room.

When Alex looked up at the lady, her eyes widen slightly when she saw the woman's eyes twinkle dangerously back down at her. Ehhh... That's not good...!

"W-wait a sec! Hold on! Iroh don't go! She has this look in her eyes that are starting to scare me!"

She was suddenly covered in clothes of different types of clothes and colors as well as designs. The woman seemed to be talking at a rapid pace, pulling out a measuring tape, lifting one arm then the next. Dresses, robes, slippers, shoes, belts, scarves, veils, jewels, and silks—seemed to appear in her arms as she made Alex try every one of them , not letting her argue her way out of it.

**NEAR THE DOCKS.**

"What! you left that little girl alone! What were you thinking Uncle? She's not even supposed to leave this ship!" Fire seemed to appear, inflaming his balled fists in anger. Of course being a firebender he wasn't going to get hurt by this, unless an innocent passerby came and chose that time to annoy and further agitate him and bring upon another migraine for the banished prince of the fire nation.

"Prince Zuko, there is no need to be upset by this. She is the same age as you are, so I wouldn't call her a little girl either. More like a young woman." Iroh pulls out a fan, fanning away the small puffs of smile. "If your so worried about her, perhaps you should go and get her. Doubting your poor uncle and becoming a pervert..."

"WHAT!"

A grin appears on Iroh's lips as he rubs his chin, with the palm of his hand. "Why yes, because right now she would be changing, and your probably going to barge in during that time. Most likely wanting to see, knowing this." He sighs while looking at his nephew dead in the eyes, showing how serious he is. Though the image was broken by the amusement that suddenly appeared brightly in his dark eyes. "I never thought my dear nephew, Prince Zuko, would be such a pervert."

"You never told me!---How was I suppose to Kn---

"Where have I gone wrong?" Iroh continued, as he raises his hands in the air. "Dear gods! I pray that my dear _sweet,_ innocent Zuko is not one!--Yes he might have reached that _age_--

"**UNCLE**!"

"----BUT!---It is the wrong way! To watch a young woman undress—to find---_RELEASE_!" He claps his hands together once, then bows his head in the traditional way of the fire nation when it came to praying for the gods. "**RELEASE**!"

The crowd around them seemed to stop what they were doing and watches all that was happening in that moment curiously before they're very eyes.

"Enough! You will get her when she's done!"

"Ahh...very wise Prince Zuko. I knew I taught you well. " He pats Zuko on the shoulder lightly, with that said he leaves, humming as he weaves through the growing crowds.

**Back with Alex.**

"But their comfortable." she tried to point out weakly as the saleswoman looks at them with slight scowl.

"So are these robes! See how beautiful and soft they are!" She raises a bright yellow robes with streaks of crimson and silk stitched crimson birds on it that seemed a little to bright to Alex. With matching yellow silk slippers. Alex made another step away from them. Trying to stop herself from gagging at the sight of the outfit. As if luck were with her, she succeeded. But that woman just wouldn't give UP!

Raising her hands, Alex slowly moves back further. "And their lovely! Yes, yes I know!" She was now close to the door, where Iroh left through earlier, lying between her teeth as she says this. "I already have enough! I don't need anymore thank you." A few more steps and she would be out the door! Home free as they would say it. Maybe not, but who cares! She was going to get out of this shop, and away from this crazy woman, who still kept sending her that look that gave a cold shiver down Alex's spine.

Though Alex could only guess that the women thought that the look was supposed to calm and reassure her...

Not working, doing the complete opposite.

"No, no! Women shall never have enough clothes! Here! Try this one!" She pulls out yet another flashy dress. Her eyes twinkling again with that THING, which Alex could describe but it was their! That only made her efforts to get out of the shop grow. Frightfully high.

"I think—I hear someone calling me! I'll come back to buy them! Just hold on!"

With that been said, she pushes aside the fallen cloth that slightly covers the door.

And she was out of their! She should be kissing the ground now or something to thank the good fortune to be out of that woman's clutches. But then, someone would probably stare at her if she did this..

Who CARES! No more crazy shopkeeper to tell her what clothes to wear, no more dragging around the marketplace by Iroh to buying supposed goods, and NO MORE PRINCES TO SINGE HER CLOTHES WHEN SHE PISSES THEM OFF! Well.. for now, until Iroh comes back and drags her back to the ship. Yay...freedom is now fluttering away..beyond her grasp. Although, for now, she could just relax and look around.

Smiling at the thought and still happy to finally be out of that shop. Alex moved to the back narrow alley, seeing that the area infront of her was bustling with people, and no sign of Iroh either. Not wanting to be anywhere near that crazy woman or her shop, Alex continued her way deeper into the alley. While picking up the ends of the light blue cotton dress that she ended up wearing before leaving. Although inwardly wishing that she was wearing pants instead.

"Grrrr...!" Something growled from deep within the alley. Farther into the alley actually in the shadows.

"Whoa! Did you see those claws?" a voice shouted suddenly, making Alex jump slightly in surprise, not really expecting anyone to be down here.

"Want some of this?"

"Look how big it is! No wonder they have it caged!"

A snarl rose from the shouts of what sounded like boys...?

'What the hell----?' she thought to herself, picking up her pace as she followed the sound of they're voices..wondering what exactly they were doing, or WHAT was making those growling sounds.

Moving deeper along the alley, she came upon an exotic-looking shop. The smell of burning incense, perfumed the air, taking away the scent of sweat and of other smells she either couldn't describe, nor wanted to figure out where it came from either.

However, that wasn't what captured her attention. It was the large iron cage that seemed to imprison the creature she heard of earlier. Only to also notice, that the cage was partly surrounded by a small group of boys, perhaps a couple years younger then her.

They were poking and prodding whatever was in the cage with long pieces of sticks, with a slightly jagged yet sharp edges. The snarls only grew louder as one of them jabbed the long jagged stick through the cage's thick iron bars hard.

Not able to stand for this, Alex shoved the boy aside, after finally reaching them. "What do you think your doing? Leave it alone, or else---I'll shove you into a cage and start poking and prodding you hard with that stick your using. Until you bleed.. Then it'll be your friends turn..." She finished off darkly, pitching her voice low and haunting like while letting them see how pissed she was in her eyes.

The boy's eyes widen in fear as he scrambles to his feet and races off.

"RUN!" One of the other's shouted, dropping his stick as well, running after his friend, with the other 3 following him.

"Those brats..." Alex muttered while kicking aside some of the sharp sticks. A warning growl made Alex turn on her heel, facing the cage fully.

A gasp left her parted lips as the creature finally revealed itself, out into the dim light.

It was some sort of cat...the size of a rather LARGE dog! Its amber eyes peering up at her through the iron bars. The feline's fur covered in dirt, and matted with dried blood. A iron collar encased around its neck, chained to the insides of the cage.

'What kind of cat is this? It certainly not a lioness...or any other big cat I can think of...and certainly NOT some over-fed----overgrown house cat either...' she added the last sarcastically.

Looking at where the chain ended, leaning forward slightly. She didn't see the cat's eyes glow for a split moment, but she did hear the slight hiss of pain.

The feeling of taking away its pain suddenly consumed her when she hears this faint hiss. Even though this was the first time she ever saw such a creature, and didn't know what exactly it was or what it was capable of doing to her.

Without even thinking of the consequences, Alex suddenly reached through the cold iron bars and gently cradle its muzzle with the palm of her hand, softly brushing along its fur. Its incredibly soft fur, even if it is dirty and matted, showing whoever owned it, didn't take good care of it.

Frozen to the spot, her hand stilled Alex's eyes widen in shock at what she just did. 'Stupid-Stupid-this is how people lose they're hands! Or other limbs! What was I think----' Something seemed to nudge at her hand...that thing...was the cat. A soft purr grazed across her hand affectionately.

"N-nice K-kitty..." slowly pulls her hand away, then snatches it back until it was against her chest. A sigh of relief leaving her parted lips. "Okay..that was real smart, go and ahead and stick your hand back in its cage you idiot.." scolded herself as she looks away from the caged creature.

A soft whine of displeasure made Alex look up into its soft amber eyes.

Swallowing the lump that seemed to have suddenly form in her throat, she tentatively reaches back through the bars. The tips of her fingers brushing across the iron collar. Before scratching it along its back as the creature continued to purr in delight. Unknown to either of them, the iron collar cracked from where her fingers brushed across as well as the iron bars slightly.

"This isn't so bad...but I have to go.." Alex murmured. Pulling her hand back. "I hope those boys leave you alone as well."

Suddenly the large feline started to hiss and snarl its gaze directed above Alex.

"You should be hoping that for yourself...girl." A voice growled, just as a pair of hands grasped her wrist from behind her, shoving her hard to the ground, her face pressed into the dirt, making her cough slightly at the risen dust that came into her face.

Pushed down harder into the ground, she tried to push herself up, but with her hands binded to the front by a thick coil wrapped around her wrists, their wasn't much Alex could do, especially with whoever was still pushing her even harder down to the dirt ground.

'Great---and they just finally healed to!' Alex though darkly, jerking at her binded hands, before she felt another pair of hands push her back onto the ground harder then before, her head yanked back by her hair. "Wha—what are you doing! Let go of me!" she hissed, trying to jerk her head to the left to see who it was that was holding her captive like this. NO such luck..

A black cloth was suddenly pulled over her eyes. Everything became dark to her, only making Alex struggle more fiercely then before, as she feels someone grasping her hair, feeling it tugged and pulled, most likely being wrapped around something, only having her head be pulled farther back then before, exposing her neck completely. With the harsh pulls and her struggling against them, the blindfold slipped slightly, exposing her left eye, letting her see for just that moment. Only putting more fear into her heart as she sees that she's surrounded by a large group of men, none of them looking at all friendly.

The blindfold was suddenly jerked back into place, tightened so it wouldn't slip this time. Having her blind to her surroundings only made that fear in her spread throughout her body.

"Let me go! Let go! Iroh!" She cried out as they bound her ankles together as well by another coil of what felt like the same rope they used to bind her hands together. Who ever it was that held her head back, jerked on her hair hard. Making her cries cut short for a split moment.

Feeling someone leaning down close to her, feeling his hot breath brushing across her neck, his lips barely grazing her ear. "Shh...if you value your life---be SILENT." He yanked on her hair again to prove his point. A soft whimper left Alex's lips as she felt something sharp being pressed lightly against her neck. If she started to scream like before, they would surely cut her throat. The intention is clear to her of what will happen...soon...

"Mmm..this woman will fetch us a heavy sack of gold, look at her skin and hair.." Someone commented beside her. She felt a large hand grasp her ankle, the tearing of cloth filled her ears as she felt the dress be parted with rough hands. "And those legs...very nice.." he finished, slowly moving his hands higher.

"Hey now, don't damage the goods. We have a job here remember." The person who held her growled. Those hands that were grasping her exposed legs paused for a moment, before pulling away, but not before lingering across her bared skin, making Alex curse foully at him.

He only laughed at this. "Very well, but if she starts speaking such words with me, then I can't promise that I won't stop next time..."

"Control yourself at the very least Kisou. We'll taker her back to the ship then to show her to the captain."

With one arm wrapped around her waist, she felt herself hoisted over the man's shoulder. His hand now resting on the upper part of her now exposed legs. For the ends of the cotton dress she wore was now bunched up above her knee's, with a long rip through the side, by Kisou's dagger, exposing even more more of her legs. Feeling his large hand on her bare skin!

Hissing between her teeth, she jerks slightly away from his slowly wandering hand as she felt them start to move. "Don't you dare touch me!"

The man who held her started to laugh at this, the others joining in. None of them noticing the seething beast who started to snarl and pull at its chains within its iron cage, its long fangs flashing.

"Hey, isn't she the woman who was with that Fire General?" someone stated out of the blue.

"Your right..but I thought that was a man at first..." Another murmured. "Even better! She must be the Fire prince's woman!"

"Are you insane! HIS woman!" Alex shouted angrily. "Now that's a NIGHTMARE!"

"I would advise releasing Lady Alex.." A familiar voice called out calmly. "You are those pirates...what do you want with her?"

'IROH!' Alex shouted in her mind happily, the fear that had been embracing her heart slowly receded with every second. 'Thank you GOD!' she finished joyfully to whatever deity that was actually giving her some luck and turning this bad day around! Thank you Iroh!

"And who are you, to tell us what to do old man? Where' that Fire prince that you usually follow?"

Betting with her life, she could only imagine what Iroh's reaction would be to this. Laughter came forth from the fire general's lips, while the men that soon surrounded him, looked on in confusion.

'Come on Iroh! Stop laughing and help me out!'

"Ha-ha-ha-ha---well." He cleared his throat slightly. "Prince Zuko is very busy----

'Yeah busy picking his nose...' thought Alex. 'Or something more disgusting then that..'

----So tell me. What do you plan to do with her, since he is not here?" Iroh finished calmly.

Their was a moment of silence. She wasn't sure if this was good or not. Was Iroh just biding time for reinforcements? Or was he just waiting for the right moment to attack? Either way, she could only wish that he would do something quick, for the person who held her captive. Was letting his hand travel upwards, slowly inching towards her ass, almost able to slip beneath the ends of her ripped dress.

Trying to pull away, she tried to beat her bound hands against his back. "Don't touch me! Get your filthy hands off of me! Stop it! IROH HELP ME!" she screamed out as she feels the tips of his fingers slip underneath the torn cloth. Slowly grazing against her skin.

Suddenly, something hot brushed across her skin ever so slightly, not close enough to burn, but she could certainly feel the heat. The hand that was about to reach its goal, suddenly jerked back, the man that held her cursed.

"Dammit! Stop him! He's fire-bending!"

Feeling his grip grow slack, Alex made a move to slide off of him or just---be able to push herself away from the disgusting man. Only to have his grip tighten painfully on her legs. His hand placed on her now exposed upper thigh because of her dress being torn, harshly.

No one noticed the large cat ramming itself against the cage, trying to break free. Seeing and hearing the young woman's screams, made the cat continue to try and break free harder then before. The iron collar around its neck snapped in half, falling to the metal floor hard. The cat's eyes glowed a fierce red, walking forward, breaking out of the cage easily. The bars somehow melted...

Moving slowly through the shadows, the creature with the glowing crimson eyes crouched low, its tail stilled, its muscles bunched.

Its crimson gaze locked upon the man who held Alex captive. Baring its fangs, it leaped forward, smashing the man to the ground. Jumping away from the other men, leaping back into the shadows, hidden from their eyes, the cat watches.

"Iroh? Where are you----ahhh!" For a split moment as Alex continued to struggle against the man's hold on her, she felt something collide into them, and the both of them were then sent falling to the ground. The man's grip on her slipped as she fell away from him.

Sprawled out onto the dirt ground, Alex quickly brought her hands forward trying to pull the blindfold off, wanting to see what was happening.

"Alex, stay where you are! Don't move!" Iroh shouted, as he gripped the end of one of the pirates chains that were connected to his opponents weapon he took. Fending off their swords, before sending a spiral of flames at them.

Finally able the pull the blindfold off of her eyes, she stilled at his words, but it was already to late for her...

"Oh no you don't!" Now able to see, with the blindfold pulled down, Alex could only stumble back away from the large man who held her earlier, with a dagger in hand now, no doubt..

Rolling over onto her hands and knee's, she tried to stand, only to lose balance and fall forward. Before she could try it again, someone's hand seemed to grab a handful of her hair, dragging her body up into a sitting position roughly, bringing a pain-filled cry from her lips.

The pain she felt was excruciating, it was a pain that she never felt before. It felt as if someone was hammering thousands of sharp needles into her skull. With the slightest twist of his wrist only doubled the pain, making her scream out, feeling her eyes slightly water, but holding her tears back as much as she could.

But her screams were cut short when the man that held her, smacked her across the face. Her cheek started to throb as she became silent, bitting her bottom lip, tasting the metallic taste of her blood from the slight cut, tears slowly streaming down her cheeks.

Jerking her head back, Alex could only glare through her tears at him as he placed the sharp blade against her neck. "Keep on struggling or screaming, it doesn't matter. For I'll cut you, until all of your blood will be drained from your body, soaking into that pretty dress of yours.."

"F-fuck..you.." She hissed between her lips, only to whimper slightly as he puts a little more force onto the dagger.

"Oh yes..Please do.." He growled, pulling her hard up against the length of his body. "Because once we get out of here, I'm going to fuck you for being such a bitch with me...Even if the captain tells me not to damage the goods, I'll do it anyway.." He finished in a sharp whisper against her ear, before looking up towards Iroh, who already took down more then half of the men that surrounded him. "If you continue to fight old man, I'll kill her on the spot and let you watch her bleed to death!" He jerked her head farther back by her hair, making a strangled cry leave her lips, pressing the dagger harder into her skin, until blood slowly trickled down her neck. Staining the dagger.

**Th-thump...**

"Let her go right now!" Iroh shouted, trying to push through the men with his fire-bending now, but he wasn't going to make it at the rate he was going, Alex could see this, the fear that was slowly receding, took over her heart completely.

**The-THUMP...**

"Then get the fire prince!" He started to put a bit more pressure into the dagger.

'I'm going to die..I'm going to die...!' She thought, as the tears continued to fall down her cheeks, dripping onto the dry ground. 'Someone help me please!' she cried out in her mind.

**Th-Thump..The-Thump...TH-THUMP...!**

"Noooo! Stop!"

_**'Let me help you child...'**_ a voice whispered in her thoughts...

Sitting up on the ground, Alex eyes fluttered shut for a moment, her body suddenly limp under the man's grip, making him tighten his hold on her long hair, holding her up from falling.

"Get up Bitch..."

Alex eyes suddenly snapped open. Glowing a harsh green. As if her movements were being controlled by another, she raised her arms above her head, and slammed her closed fists into the ground, not caring about the dagger against her neck.

The ground beneath her crumbled and cracked away. A pillar of rock shooting up, smashing into the man behind that soon loosened his hold on her, his body flies through the air, smashing into the wall by the force of her hit, the dagger dropped to the ground at Alex's feet, still stained with her blood. Bending down slightly since she was still on the ground, her feet tucked beneath her, she reached out to pick up the dagger and cuts away the bindings. Her wrists were raw and bits of scratches and burn marks covered them from the constant pullings and rough workings of the rope that once binded her wrists together earlier.

With her hands now freed, she slowly raised them to her sides, flicking her hands once with the simple bend of her wrists. The ground suddenly softened and turned into quicksand. Pulling the men down to they're waists before hardening once more. The only people who weren't pulled under were Alex and Iroh, who could only stare at what was happening in shock, not believing was he was seen..

He watches those glowing eyes turn towards him for a moment before fading away, resuming back to Alex's hazel green eyes. Before he knew it, she fell forward, sprawled out onto the ground, out cold.

"What work is this..?" Iroh muttered under his breath as he moved forward, about to pick up Alex, only wincing inwardly at the state of her dress, and what the pirates did to it. Only to then be stopped by a warning hiss.

Curled up against Alex's side was a rather scuffled, filthy tabby cat with dark green eyes. Its fur bristled as it bared its fangs at him warningly. Probably a stray...

Raising his hands infront of him, palms up, Iroh smiled. "Their is nothing to fear. I am only here to help her.."

Sniffing the air once, the slender tabby slowly moves aside, though still watching him as he picks up Alex. Wrapping her in the crimson silk blanket he dropped earlier during the fight that he just purchased not that long ago, and wanted to show her when he was looking for her earlier before the fight. With that done, and ignoring the still trapped men in the ground, waving they're arms, shouting for help. He moved quickly back to the ship, with the tabby cat at his heels.

Iroh glanced down at Alex, seen if she was awake yet or not. Passing through some of the villagers, he made his way back to their ship, focused on getting her to a healer, unsure if she held any broken bones during the fight. Iroh didn't see Zuko coming towards them around the corner, until the Fire prince blocked his way.

"What is wrong Uncle? Who is that?" He reached forward to pull the cloth aside, exposing Alex's face, just as Iroh was about to respond to his question. "Alex? What happ---

"She was attacked by a group of pirates." Iroh cuts in, stopping Zuko from finishing what he was going to say. "The same pirates you once ordered to help you capture the Avatar." He murmured, looking down at Alex as well. " They were going to use her as hostage, but she tried to fight them off until I came in.."

"How? How did they do this? How did Alex even be able to be captured like this? She wouldn't just let it happen..." Zuko pointed out slowly, still not believing what just happened.

"I believe she wanted to look around for a bit while waiting for me down at alley. They came at her, no one heard her screams but some young boys I ran into, while I was looking for her, telling me that they heard a woman scream."

Still looking down at Alex, Zuko's eyes slowly assessed the damage, scowling slightly at what they did to her. Scratches and a few bruises marred her face and neck, as well as smudges of dried dirt and blood smeared across her face. A thin cut across her throat, exposed to the light, as well as the large swelling of a bruise forming on her cheek.

"Take her to the healers. Her wounds need to be cleaned and looked over." Zuko watches Iroh drape Alex's arm across her chest since it slipped aside from the covers, having a clear view of the rope burns that marred her wrist. As well as the rope burns on her bound ankles, bleeding slightly. Seeing the rope that bound her ankles together, Zuko takes a dagger out from his boot and slices through the bindings, and started to look over the rope burns once more. Clearly this time, with the rope not in the way.

"Yes Prince Zuko, but I must go and get a female healer as well. I believe Alex would feel more comfortable, knowing, when she becomes conscious, that a woman has tended to her----

"Our healers are just as good as theirs, we don't need---

"Very well, I will go get Kouji then----

"Never mind. Go and have someone find a female healer Uncle."

Smiling widely, Iroh suddenly handed Alex over to a surprised Zuko. "Could you taker her to her room then? I would want to personally take on the job of finding the healer."

"W-wait a sec---" Zuko started while holding Alex in his arms awkwardly. "You can't just give her to me to--

"I'll be back as soon as I can. You take care of Alex until I get back."

"W-what?"

Before he could add anything else, Iroh was already gone. Sending a silent glare down at Alex, he turns on his heel and makes his way down the metal stairs. The rest of the guards were stationed elsewhere, besides the few that followed after Iroh, when they needed to pick up supplies.

During the descent down the stairs, it became suddenly to quiet for him. For reasons unknown to Zuko, he started to ponder over what had just happened earlier, and why his uncle seemed nervous on telling him about the fight. For some reason, it felt like Iroh was withholding some information.. important information.

Glancing down at Alex, Zuko's eyes narrowed slightly when he sees the damage done to her face. "You are nothing but trouble woman.." He whispered under his breath, just as she curled herself slightly closer to him, still unconscious of course, whimpering softly in pain. Or else she would be throwing herself far away from him, if she ever learned that he was the one holding her so close to him, even if it wasn't willingly...

Feeling the warm, soft press of her body against his, only made Zuko curse under his breath for a few minutes. Even with the blanket wrapped around her it didn't help. Pushing open her door with the toe of his boot, he moves towards her futon, pulling off the blankets back before laying her on it. He propped her head slightly with the pillow, then with that being finished. He Left her for a moment going to see if his uncle came back or not with that female healer.

With the door ajar, something slipped in, its amber eyes staring down at the young woman, before curling itself against Alex's side. A soft purr emitting in the silent room, before closing its eyes and went to sleep. Snuggled against Alex's neck, its long tail draped over her throat lightly.

Zuko steps in along with Iroh and a middle-aged woman garbed in a dark green cotton dress with a light green shawl draped over her shoulders, a satchel in hand, a smile on her lips at the sight of the young woman with the cat sleeping at her side.

"What is that Uncle?" Zuko growled, pointing at the tabby cat, as Iroh closes the door once they stepped into Alex's room with the healer.

"A cat."

"I know Uncle, but how did it get here?"

"The door was open?"

"...Uncle..."

Mika smiled softly as the two men started to talk, though it sounded like the young prince was about to argue while his uncle continued to smile towards him. She made her way to Alex, her satchel in hand. Kneeling down beside her, Mika moves to pull a small pitcher that was placed on the low table off, pouring cool water into a bowl she brought. With concentration she slowly willed the water to her hand, encasing it as she slowly brings her glowing hand closer to Alex's face. About to start the healing process for the cuts and scratches on her face as well as her hands and ankles it appeared.

"If you two could. Would you please give this woman some privacy? She needs to be changed out of her torn clothes and cleaned, and looked over closely, so I can see if she's broken any bones. Lord Iroh, Prince Zuko.." She murmured softly as she was just about to start pulling the ends of Alex's dress up, but waited.

Zuko's face went beat red at the sight of a woman's exposed leg while Iroh quickly ushered him out the door.

"Of course! Come Prince Zuko, we shall let Lady Mika heal our dear Alex."

"Dear? Her!"

"Yes, yes Prince Zuko, I know you care about the well being of Alex as much as I do."

"Who said that? Not me!"

Chuckling, Iroh continued to nudge his nephew out the door, following after him. Closing the door behind them.

Outside Alex's room, the two waited. Zuko leaning against the metal wall, trying to calm himself of what just happened. Still snarling at the thought in his mind of EVER thinking about the well being of that woman, or even caring about her for that matter. Who would care for that witch...

A man in the fire-nation armory came towards them, stopping infront of Iroh since he was closest.

"Sir, all the items you have bought have arrives at the ship."

"Ah, excellent."

"Uncle---what did you buy.." He asked warily, not really wanting to know, but needed to. To see how bad the damage would be. Inwardly bracing himself at the costs of them later.

"Oh...you know. This and that, and a few things on the side----

"How much Uncle...?"

"A couple hundred gold coins..maybe more.."

"UNCLE!"

The door behind them slowly opened, revealing a still smiling Mika as she seemed to be wiping her hands with a thin cloth, before placing it back in her satchel. "I'm sorry to interrupt you two, but Lady Alex will be fine. Though she will be sore and have some bruises. It appears nothing has been broken surprisingly after what you have told me Lord Iroh."

"Thank you very much for your services Mika, it is greatly appreciated." Iroh said with a relieved smile.

"Your welcome. Would you two like to see her then?"

"I need to go see how much you BOUGHT uncle------check on her if you want." Turning around, pushing lightly off the metal wall, Zuko made his way back onto the deck followed by Mika and the guard.

"Very well Prince Zuko."

Slowly opening Alex's door, Iroh steps in. He found Alex laid out on the futon with the blankets pulled up to her shoulders. Her face now clean of blood and dirt. A thin bandage wrapped lightly around her neck as well as some bandages wrapped around her wrists, probably her ankles as well, but he couldn't tell since they were tucked under the blankets. A water-bender could only heal so much..

Shaking his head, Iroh moves to sit beside her bed, taking note of the tabby cat at her neck purring lightly in its sleep.

"Well, the danger has passed for you Alex..but only for something to become known or...be awakened perhaps..."

Sighing he looks down at her, watching as she sleeps while looking at the bruises that covered her neck, arms and her cheek been the worst. While trying to ponder in thought of everything that had happened with the pirates and what she did to them.. To many questions that needed to be answered when she would awake from her deep sleep.

"Alex... .why did your eyes glowed like that? As if you were in the avatar state like that air-bender Aang. Who is the avatar that Zuko wishes to capture in order to return to the Fire Nation..."

Rubbing the back of his head with his closed fan, he could only shake his head. "What are we going to do now...Your an earth-bender..."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Goddess Nataku: Well here's the preview for the next chapter. Poor Alex and Zuko T.T Bad timing for the both of them when Iroh comes in. How are they going to explain this before he starts thinking some things that would certainly live up to this story being rated M.

Oh, before I forget! The more you guys review! The faster I'll update with much enthusiasm XP Well, I love this story anyway, but with the reviews you've sent me encourages me to work better and faster. See you guys later! Thanks for all the reviews so far!

And I like to thank my best friends who are like a sister to me, who helped me out and told me what they thought about my Avatar fanfic XP

Also, before I forget, AGAIN, here are the responses to all the wonderful reviews i have been given for this chapter. Thank you so much! Much love!

**Review Responses**

WifeofSesshy-sama: Thank you so much! I'm glad that you like it!

Tigerstripes17: Yeah I have to agree with you when it comes to Alex and Zuko XP Thanks for the review!

Rach: awe sis your so kind! XD And your a MODEL, so don't you start XP your the pretty one of the family! Lol.

Demon Fox Toy: Thank you so much for saying that it was funny! Lol i'm happy how it turned out with this story actually.

Dark Damsel: KK i'll watch out next time XP, but thank you for the review! Much obliged lol

Fireprincess: lol, alright i'll try and update faster kay? XD

Kitt kit: thanks sis for the comment, glad that you enjoyed reading it. I'm surprised Helghast hasn't replied to this yet XP though i'm afraid what it'll be lol

Kayla: You betcha! I'm already working on the next two chapters! And theirs a little preview of the next chapter at the end of this review responses, hope you enjoy it!

Seraph: Yeah i'm surprised they haven't killed eachother either lol

Hiko: thank you, i was wondering what that game was also

Firekeeper: Kk, i'll show you what will happen soon! Nice Screen name by the way lol

Goddess of the storms: You'll soon find out on the event, i can't tell you any spoilers yet! lol, thanks for the review!

Anonymous: oohhh.. coolies, thanks for the review and i'll try my best to keep you highly entertained! XP

Rusheen: Well i'm glad that you like it so much, and i'm not sure myself whose she going to meet first, hopefully not that fire commander XP i'm afraid she might do something stupid or something that will get herself into even more trouble lol.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Preview of next chapter...**_

Random Scenes:

"Prince Zuko why aren't you wearing a shirt? And Why is Alex wearing it and nothing else? Did I come at a bad time?"

"No Uncle its not like that!" If It were possible, Zuko's face became an even darker red as he looks away from both of them. "..."

"It looks like it is. Alex's face is flushed and so is yours as well as her hair being tousled and your clothes as well as the shirt she's wearing is fairly rumpled." Iroh observed lightly. "So what is going on then?"

"I..."

"...I-it isn't what it seems Iroh!"


	5. Avatar Poem

"Just a little poem that I thought of making when working on the update"

AVATAR

by: Goddess Nataku

Let the Fire burn me,

Let the Water heal me,

Let the Earth save me,

Let the Air take me.

Water, Earth, Fire and Air..

Coexist for one another...

One's weakness, One's strength.

Never stronger, Never weaker..

To heal, To destroy

To fight, To defend

They coexist for one another

Never living without the other.

Show me the passion of Fire in your heart.

Show me the healing of Water in your touch.

Show me the strength of Earth in your soul.

Show me the wisdom of Air in your eyes.

Show me the power of the Avatar.

Show me what you can do.

"REVIEW PLEASE AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!"


	6. Chapter 5

Caress Of Fire

**Caress Of Fire **

Chapter 5

Pain.

Pain was the first thing she felt when she tried to open her eyes for the first time in three days. Pain was what made her wake up from the deep sleep that she was under during the healing process. But it was pain that made Alex focus on everything around her as she slowly rubs her neck gently with a light touch. The soft warm fur brushing across her arm, made her look down into the eyes of the dark tabby cat.

It was nice, the tabby's fur was so soft to the touch, it reminded Alex of silk as the tabby continued to rub his head against her arm. Even if the cat's fur seemed to be dusted as well as covered in dried dirt. It was still soft, which didn't make any sense at all. The dark tabby stares up at her curiously with large green eyes.

"Well aren't you a sight.." Raising her hand, away from her throat she winces. Her voice came out raspy yet weak even to her. "Guess I'm not all healed…huh.." draping her fingertips lightly along the cat's back, she rubs along his fur continuously light. She slowly untangles the bits of ting tangles and knots of fur as best she could without hurting him. He continues to purr warmly at the attention he was been given by Alex's hand. "Like that don't you?" She whispered playfully light. Her answer was an affirmative purr.

"Are you up yet or not." Zuko's voice seemed to echo along the iron walls of the ship as he slams open the door, making her sit up suddenly in surprise just as he steps in completely. "Well aren't you--" He stops to stare. Her eyes narrowed as she caught sight of him. Or more over, where those eyes of his were trailing down to, what nerve did he have! So what if she was hurt?!

"Why do you need to barge in on someone whose hurt!?" A cool draft brushes her bare skin, Hands coming up to cover a very naked upper body. "And why am I naked!?" Grasping the sheets, she held them close to her chest to cover what she could. But damage done, she was positive that he saw something, and that only made her temper flare at the very idea of what exactly he saw.

Turning on his heel as he quickly closes the iron door behind him, with his face burning red in embarrassment. "How should I know!? Besides, I didn't see anything for you to get so bothered about!" He stays facing the door as she stares at him, wishing he could just drop dead on her.

"You little…" raising her hand up towards her bandaged throat, Alex made a few soft remarks under her breath. Her throat just couldn't handle with anymore yelling it seemed for today. Just soft spoken words, as well as a lot of deep breathing that Iroh made her do if she ever gets angry with Zuko like this. Even if such cases it wouldn't really work, but she needed to try harder.

Breathe….one…two…three…four..

The sound of cloth rustling made her look up just in time to see Zuko slip off his shirt tossing over to her, just in time for her not to stare at his very naked chest. It seemed after finally realizing the dire situation besides the brief moments of pain that seems to strike her. That she was completely naked beneath the blankets and any forms of clothes was a sure welcome then been naked with Zuko in the same room with her.

Who would have thought that you wouldn't think you would be so vulnerable when you would wear only a shirt and nothing else? The shirt was slightly large as she slips it on quickly, seen that Zuko wasn't making any move on leaving her anytime soon. The shirt was already warm, enough to remind Alex where it came from, been as it was pressed against his body for most of the day. It even smelled of him, when she remember the last time they were both in close proximity for her to remember. That only made things worse for her.

'Why do I keep on thinking about Zuko and his body?! I must have gotten hit on the head a lot harder then I thought. Just think of something else, anything that's not him..' She starts to rub along her forehead. 'Or its still all a nightmare and I'm back at home in bed.'

"What's wrong?" Zuko was suddenly kneeling in front of her, looking over her completely as if he could find what the problem was if he stared hard enough for it. The close proximity made Alex only want to scoot much farther away from him. But her body seemed to have a mind of its own as it stayed rooted with her, only staring back at him as heat seemed to trail up the length of her neck to settle along her cheeks. His hand raised up to press his bare palm against her forehead. "You might be getting a fever."

Was that concern she just heard? For a fire-bender, his hand felt surprisingly cool to the touch. Stop! Stop thinking that. It almost sounded like he really would care if she were or not. Wasn't she supposed to be a prisoner here?? Or was she just hallucinating on what he's saying, and instead she was just imagining everything he was saying? Maybe he was insulting her the entire time.

"Zuko you're showing a bit of some sort of concern for me." Jerking her head back away from him, a sudden dizzy spell came about, making her about to fall back if Zuko hadn't caught her from hurting herself for her actions. "I really messed up huh?" She whispered, sounding almost not herself anymore. "I can't even remember much on what even happened to me…it must have been bad." Tilting her head slight, she looks at him, as if hoping that the prince would have all the answers for her.

When pigs fly.

"Uncle Iroh will tell you." Was her only response to her questions as the banished prince continued to hold her steady, kneeling on the floor like this in front of her. It seemed almost nice, with him helping her like this instead of insulting her like they usually would do with each other. Guess she really is not imagining any of this.

As she tried to move, just even a little bit, she felt his hand slide upward to slide through her hair along the back of her scalp. Unknowingly to either of them, Zuko entwined his bare hand in the softness of her warm hair while she ever so slightly tilted her head towards his hand. His hand seemed to instinctively tighten in the softness of her hair as another dizzy spell hits her, making her eyes slide shut to stop the spinning. Something she would usually would do whenever she got dizzy after getting off a carnival ride that was meant to make you dizzy. At least she didn't feel as bad with him helping her.

And that was how Iroh found them.

"I just came to see how you were—Prince ZUKO!? What are you doing—" He stops, looking at both of them slowly almost calculating. "What's this??"

"Uncle this isn't—"

"Prince Zuko why aren't you wearing a shirt? Why is Alex wearing it and nothing else? Did I come at a bad time?" He held his fan up slightly, covering the slowly growing smile that started to form behind it. He couldn't help it, the sight was adorable as well as entertaining with the shocked look on they're faces.

"No Uncle its not like that!" If it were possible, Zuko's face became an even darker red as he looks away from both of them. Her face became just as red as she fiddled with her blanket.

"It looks like it is. Alex's face is flushed and so is yours as well as her hair been tousled with your hand in it." He pauses. "Let me rephrase that. With your hand STILL in it."

This comment made the two instantly separate, Zuko standing up quickly while Alex moves to bury herself beneath pile after pile of blankets as if wanting to hide herself from the world around her. The blush, if possible seemed to get even worse. Please just let the floor swallow her up right now, before anymore damage is done where she'll be getting nightmares from this.

Just kill me now, she silently pleaded to anyone who was listening. A higher being even! That would be nice for once. Her hands pressed firmly against her heated cheeks. Silently urging them to disappear before facing Iroh.

"Your clothes are either missing and rumpled, yet she's wearing your shirt that looks to be thrown on her." He observed lightly, rubbing his chin thoughtfully. "So what is going on then my dear nephew?" He hands her a pair of dark crimson pants, which Zuko took note, were a pair of his.

"I." She wasn't sure what to answer, even if it was directed towards Zuko, her cheeks were and still are, brightly red from what just happened between them.

"I-It isn't what it seems Uncle Iroh!" He slammed his fist against the metal wall, making her jump slightly by his sudden actions. The sound still ringing in her ears, making the headache she was starting to have, even worse. Thank you One-Brow!

Not able to stay in the room any longer, Zuko storms off. Slamming the door behind him in his anger that he was using to cover his embarrassment from this incident while Alex had herself protectively bundled, under the warm weight of the blankets.

"While my nephew is off to clear his head and try to forget what just happened. I need to speak with you Alex on some grave matters about you on what happened with those pirates."

Sitting up slowly, her face peeking out of the blankets slightly, she watches as Iroh made himself comfortable on the large rug that was placed over the iron floor. It was in that moment, the dark tabby cat settled herself on Alex's lap. Reminding her of the mysterious appearance of the said cat been here with them.

"Usually you would be smiling no matter what Iroh. Now I'm worried."

"You understand that the fire nation is at war with the water tribe and the earth kingdom correct?" He already knew that she understood this, for the few times that she was allowed to be free from the chores give to her as a prisoner, and with her situation it was best to be informed at what was going on around her in this world.

" Well yeah, you had me remember rather well the first time around. What's that have to do with me?" She asked as the cat rolled on his back, purring for attention, which she gave to him without fighting against it. Rubbing along his furry stomach.

"You're an earth-bender, enemy to the fire nation." That made her pause mid-scratch as the cat lightly swats at her with his paw playfully. Wanting her to resume the scratching. She starts to laugh slightly while shaking her head. Anyone could tell that she didn't believe him. He could see clearly in her eyes.

"That's funny Iroh, almost had me there. So what's the real problem?" If only it was that easy to not believe it. Things would have been so much easier for everyone. But he had to make her see.

"You. Can. Earth. **BEND**." With every word, he lightly taps the head of his closed fan against her forehead lightly. "maybe you hit your head harder then we thought."

"WHAT!?

The cat yowls in surprise before jumping into Iroh's lap, away from Alex as her face literally pales to a ghostly white. Well at least now it was settling in, now the problem is. What were they supposed to do? Sighing inwardly, Iroh made a move to pet the frightened cat. Hopefully things will become much brighter for the rest of the day for them. After all, he wanted to shop a bit further. And with the excuse of saying that Alex needed some womanly things where Zuko wouldn't even dare to question about. It would all be to easy.

On the Ship's Deck. A certain fire prince chose to relieve some steam through a series of complicated training exercises that his uncle had made him go under after the defeat of General Zhao when he had to duel him awhile back for an Agni Kai challenge. Not that far from him as he faced off three armored guards, whom were also fire-benders, Zuko waits for the moment to strike.

Or he was about to, unfortunately there was an interruption.

"Greetings Prince Zuko, I have come to check on Lady Alex to see how she is fairing." Mika moves to bow slightly with Kouji standing beside her. It seemed that he was the one that allowed her to pass the guards at the entrance of the ship.

"She's awake." He muttered while crossing his arms across his bare chest, a light sheen of sweat coating his bare upper body from the intense training he had put himself in.

A look of pleased delight filters the young healer's face as she smiles brightly. "Then she can now be finally treated at the bath-house." It showed throughout her face how truly happy she was on how Alex was fairing with the treatment of what healing that she was able to provide for them.

"This village's bath house is widely known for its healing remedies and mineral water. It will be highly recommended to have her go there. Miss Mika then can fully heal her with this special water from the natural hot springs." Kouji responds lightly while still holding that light smile. His head slightly bowed in respect towards the prince.

"Do what you want with her, you know where her room is, right?"

"Yes Prince Zuko." He bows once more, waiting for the sign of been dismissed. Everyone knew the drill as they waited patiently.

"Go." Turning to face the three armored men, he closes his eyes, trying to feel that fire that his uncle told him about. The fire within the breath but not the muscle, to bring it forth and use it to defend or attack others.

Finally in a pair of pants, thanks to the courtesy of Iroh getting them for her, even if they did belong to Zuko, and they were a bit baggy, she made do by creating a belt of a black slash she found in her prison room. Although, she could only guess that this wasn't what they would usually treat a prisoner like in this world.

'Guess I must be one of the lucky ones.'

But there were far more important matters to attend to then to worry about a pair of pants that would fall off of her at any given moment.

"How can this even happen to me Iroh? I'm normal! I don't bend things! This isn't even my world! Bending doesn't exist! If one-brow found out, he would really kill me!" Tugging at the ends of her hair while ignoring the silent scream of demand to stop yelling for her throat was still very sore, Alex felt herself over coming that need by the sudden temptation to curse out any god or spirit that was laughing at her misfortune in this situation she was put under.

"One-brow? A strange nickname of endearment for my nephew. Already you are wearing his clothes and now he is given a pet-name."

Is he kidding? A nickname of endearment? Was she the only one who notices? It fits perfectly for Zuko!

"Iroh, how many times do I have to tell you that nothing happened between me and One-brow!" Making a face she hits the palm of her hand against the metal floor as she enunciates each word. "NOTHING. HAPPENED. AT. ALL."

"Prince Zuko is quite handsome, runs in the family naturally. I of course approve and give my blessing for you both."

"Blessing? Are you insane!?" She croaked, making her wrap her own hand around her throat, rubbing along the bandages that were still wrapped around her sore throat. Inwardly cursing at her injury now as well as her stupidity of even yelling like this, she continues to gently yet warily stroking the bruised muscles trying to get some sort of relief from it.

If only it were that easy.

A soft knock at the door alerted both Alex and Iroh of a visitor, just before that person walks in. Actually two, both Iroh knew of very well while Alex watches the female stranger she hasn't met before. The two guests smiled warmly before slowly bowing slightly in greeting.

"Good afternoon General Iroh, Lady Alex. We truly haven't been introduced to each other. My name is Mika, I have been personally taking care of all of your injuries." She straightens herself from the bow while still holding the small yet warm welcoming smile.

"Thank you Miss Mika—WH—what are you doing!?" she cries out in a surprise yet raspy voice, as she was completely lifted out of her bed of makeshift blankets. By none other then Kouji. making Mika and Iroh both wince at the sound of her scratched voice. For her once clear voice suddenly sounded scratched and harsh at the same time.

Kouji made no move in putting her down, but he started to pull her even closer against his chest while still holding that pleasant smile while Alex felt her own face starting to heat up in embarrassment as well as feeling his own steady heart beat, beating slowly against her. He held her almost bridal style, but he had her body turned towards him, well just a bit of her upper body.

Already they were walking out of her room, he continued to hold her as if she weighed nothing as they walked up the flight of stairs to the upper decks of the ship. Right where she was given the sudden bright view of a shirtless Zuko fighting against three armored guards. There was a light sheen of sweat on his upper body she took notice as he crouched and dodged from one of his men's attacks.

Fire scorched where Zuko had stood a mere second ago along the dark iron surface of the ship. Alex's eyes widen in shock as she found herself grasping Koji's arm just when she thought he was going to get hit by one of those fire blasts. It seemed that Zuko hasn't noticed he had an audience as he off balanced one man before landing a hard kick into his chest, sending him flying as Zuko suddenly threw himself into the air to throw a roundhouse kick, but this time the leg was surrounded by fire.

Her body was suddenly shifted, making her turn her eyes away from the sight of Zuko's moment with his mastery over the flames that shot forth from his body up to Kouji, whose smile started to not reach his eyes anymore. His hand started to grip her arm a bit harder, not to the point of hurting, but one would think that it was almost a sign of possession as Zuko finally noticed them. His eyes going straight towards Alex's curiously, his breathing was slightly ragged from the exercise he put himself into. His eyes slowly slid down to rest on the hands that were wrapped around her, holding her up before turning around to face the next guard who was able to stand against the assault, unlike the others.

"We'll be going to the bath house Zuko, you should come as well with us. It could do the body good." Using the open part of his fan, he lightly fans away the smoke that seemed to start to smoke at Zuko's fist, as if controlling or holding back the fire that seemed to build up inside.

It wasn't that she meant not to listen to the conversation. But seen Zuko control fire like that. It was a keen reminder that she wasn't back home, where none of this was even possible. Slight homesickness started to settle inside of her, but at the same time a sense of unknown finally hits her. This wasn't the place she knew about, grew up in, or learned about. The learning was slow, but she knew slightly more then her first moment coming to this place, but it wasn't enough. Inside, she knew it just wasn't enough.

When your caged from the rest of the world, and can only see glimpses of it. It felt more like been a bird in a cage where someone would hand feed her through the bars while not letting her out. To be free and learn on her own, and not be a complete prisoner in the cage. The cage for her, was the fire nation's ship. Only to allowed to be unboarded that one time before been attacked by the pirates.

Turning away, she looks down at the floor, the sounds of something sharp tapping away against the metal flooring of the ship. It was the dirty tabby cat. His eyes looking up at hers. The dark green she swore that he had, looked more now a soft golden green that you would usually find in cats eyes. Perhaps it was the light outside that made the cat's eyes look differently. And that they were always like that, and it was just her imagination to think otherwise.

Mewing softly the tabby brown cat, still covered in dirt looped around Iroh's leg, purring for attention. Closing his fan he looks down at the little creature, chuckling lightly. "Well now, it seems that our new friend will be staying with us. You should give him a name Alex, since he likes you more then anyone else."

"A name?" She hadn't thought of that at all. A name for the cat that seems to be popping out of nowhere with her? What kind of name should she give him?

"I'll pass, you go Uncle, since you love Hot Springs anyway." He shot off another ball of fire, a bit stronger then intended at the same moment Kouji just murmurs softly to the two women. "Our prince needs to practice more of his fire bending to become a master."

"What did you say?!" He turns on his heel to face the healer, his eyes slowly going dark as his temper starts to rise even further. A few guards that were closer as well some of the crew of the ship slowly backed away. They all knew the drill on staying away from Zuko when he's angry. At this rate, it wouldn't turn out well. They remembered what happened the last time when someone thought to try with the Prince's temper when they searched for the Avatar.

"I was merely implying that you are practicing Prince Zuko, I meant no offense whatsoever to you." He continued to hold that smile of his, which seemed to just piss off the banished prince further. Zuko made a move to step towards him, smoke starting to appear at his fists, as if controlling the raging fire inside of him. "You.."

It seemed more then just that. Everyone thought along that line of thinking at the same time. It was too obvious.

"Calcipher!" The two almost jumped at the sudden shout of the foreign name. Alex didn't take note, for the tawny cat seemed to perk up at the name, darting back over towards her, in two bounding strides, leaps into her arms, curling against her chest, purring with affection while rubbing his head against the under part of her neck.

"What a wonderful name to give him." Iroh jumps in quickly while the two men were distracted from they're little fight. Mostly on Zuko's part. "I was going to name him Lee."

"Lee?" Mika asked curiously. "Many men have the name Lee. What Miss Alex chose is unique and different." She caught on with what Iroh was trying to do, deciding to play along she bows slightly to Zuko. "If you can excuse us, we must take our leave to the Hot Spring Bath House." Looking over to Kouji, she nods her head slightly at him before leading the way off the ship. Not making another word or comment to the Prince, he bows to him as well before leaving.

"Well Prince Zuko, if you ever choose to change your mind, please meet with us at the Hot Spring. After all, a festival is been taken place here." With those last passing words, the small group made their way to the Bath House. Without even thinking, Zuko turns to his closest victim, an imperial guard in a defensive stance, as if sensing the attack he was about to face. With a few quick jabs, fire strews out in bright streaks, knocking the man unconscious by the force. The other men winced at the man's fate of facing the prince's legendary temper.

With the change of scenery, it was nice to just look around with Calcipher curled up in her chest, almost completely falling asleep. But with the way Kouji kept holding her like she was some sort of princess started to bug her. Which was strange, since if it was any other time, Alex would have completely love to be in his arms right now. But just for the moment, she didn't want to be.

Tapping the tip of her index finger against his shoulder, to grab his attention, he looks down at her curiously. Mika and Iroh already continuing the light conversation of the festival and all of its splendid activities. "Yes Miss Alex? Is there something you need?" He said it in such a way as if implying he would do anything for her in that moment. Flushing lightly under his gaze, she lightly rubs along Calcipher's velvet soft ears. "Is it okay, since we're already so close to the bath house that we could walk the rest of the way?"

"No." Okay maybe he wouldn't do anything for her in that moment. Not this at least. A stubborn look crossed her face as she struggles a bit to sit up slightly in his arms, which he doesn't complain one it, but doesn't release her. "Please Kouji, I just want to stretch my legs for a bit, and we're already there. See?" She points ahead towards the large building that finally made its appearance.

As much as she wanted to continue to look at the picture perfect scenery of the bathhouse design and structure like a tourist on a vacation in Florida, this was not the time. "Please Kouji, I promise I won't do anything stupid." Closing his eyes for a moment he pauses in step. As if this decision, he was completely against it with her.

"Fine. But if you do anything to endanger your safety, you won't get another chance Miss Alex." He starts to slowly lower her to the ground before stepping back. As if waiting for her reaction. Holding back the sudden pressure of pain the moment her feet touch the ground. She sent him a forced smile while Calcipher continues to nuzzle along her neck. "See? I'm fine, you can go on ahead, I promise I won't run off. After all, I'm sure you can catch up with me easily enough." She added jokingly, making a small smile start to creep along his lips, reaching his eyes as well.

"Very well Miss Alex."

Now been able to look around at her own pace, it seemed for a strange reason, things looked differently to her. The bathhouse was at the end of a long crimson red bridge with paper lanterns that were starting to be lit to guide weary travelers to the large wooden ornate doors. The entrance to the said famous Bath House. It looked like there must have rained earlier for their were a few mud puddles along the path way as they reached closer to the crimson bridge. The sound of rushing water filling her ears. Soft pale pink blossoms fell from the low branches of the trees as a soft breeze whispered through the branches.

The bath house was and will probably always be magnificent to anyone who has never seen it before. A pleasing sight with tasteful green roofing and matching dark red walls, the same color as the bridge. It was slightly dark enough outside that they had to light the lamps from within that you could see some of the customers' silhouettes and shadows against the paper-framed windows. It was a huge building, at least 5 stories hide and very wide. It seemed that if they ever really tried, they could fit the entire village in it comfortably.

No wonder they hold a reputation as been a notorious bath house second to no one. Already expected customers walk across the red bridge, chatting excitedly to one another of what they were going to do. Maybe this experience wouldn't be so bad.

"Welcome Back! Good To see you! Enjoy your stay at the Bath House!" A small group of men and women formed near the entrance, welcoming each and every one of the visitors with bright smiles. Waving to a few of them that they already recognized.

Reaching out with one hand, she tried to grasp a straying pink blossom that fell completely off from its perch, unlike the falling petals that were caught with the breeze. Calcipher lifted his paw to try and swat at the few silky smooth pink blossom petals as Alex leaned forward to grasp the fallen blossom. Her hand finally closes over the blossom. "Got it." Smiling in victory at the small challenge, she lifts the blossom to her nose, breathing in the soft scent that filled her senses. "See?" she held the blossom over his head playfully, as he tried to swat at it, his attention on the fallen petals diverted, focused now on the blossom above his head.

The moment he grasped the blossom, the game was over. Slipping out of her arms he moves over towards the edge of the dirt-covered route they were taking to the bath house. Following after him, she kneels down. "Careful Calcipher, or Kouji is going to yell at both of us." Looking up at him, he gave her a pitiful stare before looking down at the bottom of the small hill. Leaning slightly forward as well, she tried to see what caught his attention so vividly. A slight yelp, made her turn, just in time to see Calcipher loose his footing on the muddy grass where the rainwater was collected from last night.

"Calcipher!" Reaching out with her hand, she tried to grab him before he fell. But in doing so, making her unbalanced as she fell forward as well.

Looking over his shoulder, Iroh paused in step along with Mika and Kouji. "Where's Alex?" The other two stopped completely, as they also turned around to look back.

"I'm..right here.."

The sound of something wet made them look to the left, as a muddy creature moved towards them, climbing up the side of the small hill to reach them. That muddy creature been Alex with very pissed Calcipher in her arms. Both covered in mud. A few of the female workers nearby, who were doing the greetings saw this, and stifled they're laughter. Which made Alex fluster even further.

Okay, so it did suck.

"Oh my! What happened Miss Alex?" Pulling out a clean cloth from the inside folds of her kimono, she wipes away the mud from her Alex's eyes. She was rewarded with what seemed to look like a muddy smile. But it disappears as the mud slides continuously down her face. A frustrated sigh leaves her lips, but to them, it looked like a bubble appeared beneath the mud.

"I slipped." Thankfully, the mud covered the redness of her cheek as she tried to ignore Kouji as he seemed to be trying very hard not to show how amused he was of this turn of event. A look of I-told-you-so literally imprinted all over his face as Iroh grins widely. "It seems Miss Mika that Alex wishes to take a bath first before any of us. And the only way to do that, is to get as dirty as she could."

"Thanks Iroh, for clearing that all up for me." She muttered glumly as Calcipher meowed pitifully. " Cause you know I just really wanted to get to that bath first before anyone else." The twin ornate wooden doors to the bath house slowly opened as three women and a middle aged man came out with curious yet expectant faces. Mika waved to them in greeting. Since it was already planned for them to be taken care of.

"Glad to help." He smiles behind his closed fan as he started to be ushered into the Bath House by the middle aged man. Out of the three women, two of the youngest who were giggling and smiling shyly over towards Kouji, stopped in place. Almost colliding into the other as they finally see who they were going to be working for, for the evening. The eldest, a middle aged woman as well lifted her nose slightly. " I see that we have some work to do with this one."

"Please be gentle with her Mayuri. She's the one I told you about." Mika stated worriedly, wringing her hands slightly as she continues to worry. "Maybe I should.."

This didn't go unnoticed with Alex. "Miss Mika?" She almost jumped off the ground as Mayuri clapped loudly once with her hands. "Ladies, take our guest to the bath that's been made for her." She said it in a voice where no one had any say so against her wishes. "Mika, there is nothing to worry, she will be given the best care and treatment of my Bath House."

INSIDE THE BATHHOUSE.

Without any warning, she wasn't sure when it happened, or where Calcipher ran off to in fear. Was Alex stripped completely of hr muddy clothes before feeling as if been tossed into the large bath in the stone bath tub that looked more like the size of a large Jacuzzi. Hot steaming water with the scent of lilies filling the air as two pairs of hands that belonged to the two women started to scrub soap along her skin, been careful of the injuries but still been thorough of they're work.

Mayuri seemed to pour some sort of concoction into her hair as she massages along her scalp, making Alex almost relax under the treatment. Well almost relax by this. Until she was dunked with buckets of warm water over her head. Resurfacing, she sputtered slightly. Gasping for breath, as she rubbed her eyes so she could see again. "W-what was that for??" she coughs accidentally swallowing a bit of the water. Leaving a horribly bad after taste in her mouth.

"We need you to be nice and clean, so we can't just reuse the water we cleaned you in." one of the women stated lightly with a shrug. "Did you honestly think to get cleaned in the dirty water?" Another asks lightly while holding back a soft chuckle. "What a silly girl you are."

Mumbling under her breath, she looks to the right, feeling for just a moment been an idiot..

Again they did it the same way. Yet her hair felt softer than ever before since she had to use the soap that one of the workers on Zuko's ship gave her to clean herself with. Just remembering how she had to take her baths were already embarrassing, since someone always came in with a large wooden bucket and a few pails of hot water for her. So when she was done cleaning up, they would come back in an hour later. More then enough time for her to clean and dress into some clean clothes that Iroh gave her in a small neatly folded pile on the side.

Strong yet soft hands grasped her from under the arms as she was lifted out of the stone tub without any warning by Mayuri, who was surprisingly stronger then she looked. Dripping wet, hair in her eyes, she shivered as one of the women wrapped her in a thin white robe. "Now that you are clean, we will leave you alone in the Hot Spring that Lord Iroh had reserved for you."

And so she followed her down the corridor. The floors were of smooth cherry wood, as one of the sliding doors slid open to reveal a comfortably large hot spring with smooth large dark stones surrounding it, so guests could lay on or relax next to. And that was where she saw Calcipher, looking at his own reflection in the steamy hot water of the hot spring. With the paper door closing behind her with a soft farewell from one of the young women attendants. She was left alone. "You know, I'm not going to be the only one whose getting a bath…"

Slipping off the white robe, she slips into the warm water. A nice change, for she wasn't completely dried off from her bath. It seemed that it was because of this reason. This was all supposed to help with the healing process of her body. As if understanding her intention, the tabby cat eyes her warily as she floated over towards him. This hot spring truly was the size of a large pool in her opinion as she started to coo softly. Tempting him to come closer to her. Slowly stepping over the small tiny puddles of water, did Calcipher moves towards her.

With a slight grin, she grasps him by the furry waist, lifting him off from his feet as he made no move to escape, he just stayed still while just staring at the water as if knowing that. "That's a good kitty, just be good and it'll all be over soon for you." She murmured softly as she strokes along the back of his head as she slowly places him on her lap as she found a spot on a smooth rock that was slightly submerged under the warm water of the Hot Spring. It felt nice, in a weird way, the smoothness of the stone she chose to sit on against the nakedness of her backside.

For a cat, Calcipher was pretty calm to be sitting in warm water, even if it was slightly with him sitting on her lap. At first she was slightly worried that he might scratch her since she had him sitting on her bare legs. Bringing close a soft cloth to be used as a wash cloth. Their was also a tray of an assortment of bottles arranged close to her. Probably thinking that she wanted another wash? It was better this way that she had them to her disposal, even if she wasn't racing for another chance to get another bath like she got earlier.

The water nearest to Calcipher became murky. "It seems that you're a bit dirtier than I thought you were." Dipping the cloth, she used it to wipe away areas that just wouldn't work with her hands alone. But as she puts aside the cloth, she takes one of the smaller bottles, and starts to pour it all over the cats back. As her hands worked into Calcipher's fur, something strange started to happen. Or something was starting to appear that she wasn't expecting at all as she continues to work gently along the cat's fur. Calcipher was surprisingly calm for a cat in warm water while been cleaned up instead of using his own tongue; to do the job.

The dark tawny brown of his fur started to wash away, and that brown was replaced by the lightness of gold. Even soaked, his fur wasn't brown at all but a tawny gold, a light shade of gold. "What a beautiful shade of color Calcipher. Aren't you glad now that your all clean?" Rubbing along his neck, something hard brushes across her knuckles. She pauses from her cleaning. His fur was surprisingly thick, and as she felt around the hardness around his neck, she learned what it was when she cleared away the caked mud. It was a thin iron chain. Something smooth rested on the palm of her hand at his neck as she continued to feel around for a clasp, or just something to pull it off of his neck.

Unknown to her, but as her thumb and forefinger rubbed back and forth across the thin iron chain that was surprisingly strong. The tiniest of cracks started to appear. But for her, it was as if the chain just fell apart onto her lap. Calcipher's eyes snapped open and began to glow as her hands slowly started to rub along his neck making soft murmurs to calm him down. "Now, now Calcipher. The chain is off now--

Before she was even able to finish the next sentence, a soft yet at the same time bright golden glow surrounded Calcipher as a pair of bright amber eyes stared back up at her as the light started to grow larger. Raising her hands, to cover her eyes from the brightness of the light. The small weight of Calcipher seemed to have disappeared. And a sudden heavy weight settled on her lap. Warm air brushes her face and a soft growl of a sigh that seemed to vibrate her entire body came from that heavy object. Slowly opening her eyes, she could see why. For any other sane person, they would have screamed for the entire world to hear.

Yet Alex, too frightened, or scared. Just sat there with her jaw hanging open, and screaming in her head. All rationality and reason fled completely from her thoughts. This wasn't real, this wasn't even happening! They don't even exist! Yet here's one, completely content on resting his head on her lap!

The thin iron chain necklace rested warmly in her palm still. But she didn't take notice, cause what was on her lap, seemed more important then anything else, especially a necklace. No matter how many times she told herself that this wasn't happening, he still wouldn't go away and disappear. What would the others say if they found out?!

A large golden dragon, most of his body coiled as well as completely submerged underwater, had his great head resting on her lap. His large unblinking cat-like amber eyes staring down at her for his head was so big, that it was pretty much hard to miss. And the warm breeze was actually the warmth of his breath as he nuzzled his muzzle along her stomach. Whatever they said about dragons were completely wrong as a soft growl that still sounded more like a purr filled the steamy air.

Completely and sadly wrong.

His large wings snapped closed, that sounded like tight leather, were now closed tightly against his body. For even if the hot spring was rather large, he had to curl his body mostly just to be comfortable. The end of his scaled tail resting close to the handle of the sliding door. As if waiting for someone to try and open the door so he would have the excuse to force the door shut so no one could come in. It seemed that he didn't want anyone else to know about it.

As if sensing her confusion, Calcipher drew his lips back to reveal his white slowly starting to become intimidating fangs as if trying to give her a disarming grin while one of his clawed paws rested on one of the larger stones. Yeah like that was going to calm her down as she seemed to finally find her voice to scream. With of course much concentration on her part. One thing pops after the other where its hard to accept that it was even reality. Taking in a deep breath, she lets it all out on what she thought.

A very loud and angry statement.

"DAMMIT! AS IF LEARNING THAT I'm A EARTH BENDER is bad enough-- YOU'RE A DRAGON!? NO! I'm not ACCEPTING IT!! Turn back into a cat NOW!!" Her hands gripped tightly at the sides of the smooth stone she was still sitting on, finding that she didn't have a use for them. What could she do? Hit the dragon? With what? And end up been a barbequed Alex on a stick! Yeah, Zuko would really love that, as long as a red bow was tied on the end.

Calcipher's large eyes crinkled with amusement as he made no move to remove his head as she screamed.

:Author's Note:

I'm really really sorry! I'm sure that most of are practically seething while waiting for me to update this fanfic! I should know, one of my best friends came after me about it T.T

So I thought to be kind and quickly update before I was put into any further danger. Really sorry about this, just with college and work now. Its been a bit hard to update to a new chapter. But the creative juices are flowing and I'm back and ready to kick butt! All your reviews to me are encouraging as well as motivating me to continue to write! Also for my penpal buddies, (and future penpals) I hope I haven't disappointed you either!

So remember!

MORE REVIEWS!!

MORE UPDATES!!

Next Time, on AVATAR..

Chapter 6

"If you think this mask suits me so well Zuko, then how about I choose one for you!" Looking over to the stands, the crimson red oni mask he picked out for her with its long fangs draped loosely around her neck as she bent down to look over what the man had.

Two could play at this game!

"An excellent Idea. And I'll even buy it to." Iroh chuckles lightly just as Alex reaches out to grab a similar mask, with a different look of features. "As long as I get a mask picked for me as well!!" He starts to laugh, but the two, so caught up into this, didn't notice what he said.

"Here!" Grinning widely, she held the mask out to him. For a moment, he really did thought that the red one suited her, just because of her damn temper and fiery nature to drive him insane like a devil.

He looks down at the blue oni mask with a slight face. "This is what you think suits me? Like I would ever wear it." Mirroring his look, she nudges the mask closer against him. While still holding her own to the side. If he thought she was some type of oni. Why not him?? Besides, the jerk deserves the blue one.

"I think it suits you PERFECTLY."

16


	7. Chapter 6

**Caress Of Fire**

Chapter 6

"Freaking unbelievable! UNBELIEVABLE—let go of me or else **I'll kick you in the nose!**" She scrambled up onto one of the smoother large stones, as the dragon seemed to have enough sense to let her go. But the canine-like grin did no disappear as he watched her, curiously.

Her hands clawed desperately against the smooth surface as she shakily raised herself to her feet. Leaning oh so dangerously to the side where a smaller valley of smooth rocks lay below. "How is it…that no one heard me scream!" Her foot slipped and she lost her balance completely. "Ahh!"

She instantly brought her arms up to cover her face, as she fell. Waiting for the impact that she knew would hurt her more then the injuries she was feeling earlier. The sounds of water splashing loudly filled her ears before the feeling of something scaly and..hairy? Which slowly started to wrap itself against her stomach more securely.

Her hands instantly latched onto whatever she could hold onto as she opened her eyes slowly. A look of disbelief in them at what she saw. What she was hoping not to really see.

Once again coming face to face with the dragon.

What was she grabbing onto? His freaking **horns** that grew in long spirals, one on either side of his head that she had her hands wrapped around in an iron grip. Her face pressed against the light pale fur along the crown of his head. That matched perfectly with the end of his tail that lazily splashed in the water.

"So I guess you don't want to kill me." She muttered, her face still pressed against the fur.

The dragon Calcipher growled at her acceptance. Which started to sound more like its own version of a chuckle. Also not making a move of pushing her off of him.

"I take that as a yes. But I'm sure I won't be able to handle anything else after this."

He slowly started to lower his head as she felt her legs start to weaken. Her strength not returning completely just yet, no matter how much she wished it so. But even if she did have her strength, she doubted she would even be able to make him move. Not even a nudge if she tried her hardest.

This dragon just would not move for her.

Sitting now on the smooth stone, she watched as Calcipher slowly settled himself around her as she slipped back into the water. Her back was braced comfortable against his neck, as he looped himself around her waist before resting his head on her lap once more with a contented sigh.

Closing his eyes as the rest of his body slipped underwater, just his long neck and head stayed above water for her. If she weren't so nervous about this, she would have thought that this would have certainly made one peaceful if not weird scene for her.

As a child, she loved and adored dragons, and to have a living breathing one lying on her lap. Knowing he's not going to kill her; was a comforting enough thought for her to have.

"At least, please tell me you can change back into a cat, so I can gather a bit more of my sanity." Her right hand slowly brushes through his fur just below his furred ear. "I always thought dragons were nothing but scales and horns. I didn't know that you guys had fur as well." She remarked.

His eyes opened slowly, sleepily as he glances back at her before slipping back into dreamland, not making a sound. She rested both of her hands along his neck as she did the same, closing her eyes as well. For a little bit more sleep, this entire episode was too much for her to stay awake for.

…..

"Lady Alex…..Lady Alex… Oh dear she fell asleep."

Someone lightly touched her shoulder. "Lady Alex, you've been in the hot water for far too long. Its time to get out now." Mayuri motioned calmly.

"Sure..just make sure that dragon moves his head for me." She muttered as she rubbed her hand quickly across her lips, incase she might have drooled a little bit without knowing it.

That certainly would have been embarrassing.

The young maidens looked at each other before breaking out into light laughter. "My lady, dragons have been extinct for many years. We're you having a dream?"

That certainly woke Alex up as she was lifted out of the hot water. "Where's Calcipher?"

A soft meow made her look to the left at the said cat, whose eyes looked up at her. At his paws laid the familiar iron chain, where he actually pushed off the edge and into the hot water as it sunk to the bottom. So it wasn't a dream, but it seems that he didn't want anyone else to know.

"So what happened to the dragons?"

"They were hunted down by the fire nation." One of the women said, almost sadly as she held the thick cotton robe up. Slipping it onto Alex as she shivered, feeling the cool air finally hit her naked skin.

"As a rite of passage to becoming a fire bending master I believe. A test of becoming a man."

"How stupid, to show you're a man, you need to go off and kill something." Alex muttered under her breath softly.

The night went by as the women chattered away, forcing Alex to sit on an extremely large silk pillow. They left her alone in the enclosed room with Calcipher, whom continued to stare her with those large eyes of his. For a moment, she saw a flash of gold beneath amber before he yawned and curled up against her hip.

"Yeah.. I've gone insane."

He opened one eye and if possible, slightly grinned at her, showing off a rather impressive fang for a cat. Gold slowly seeping into the amber of his eye and began to glow. Alex

"Still not helping me."

"Oh, I'm sorry dear. I didn't realize I would be gone that long." Mayuri walked in with two young women, each holding a bundle of clothing.

As they started to lay them out on the low wooden table, with extra care. They all looked very expensive to her, she couldn't help it, she actually wanted to touch the soft looking cloth. Mayuri must have noticed, because she actually held one up for her to inspect.

With the help of the hot spring, things didn't feel as painful, she reached out to touch just the sleeve of the deep blue cloth. It felt smooth as silk and so very soft.

"Its beautiful."

"Lord Iroh asked us to grab you tonight for a special occasion."

Alex could only stare, "What?"

Mayuri gently pushed Alex back into a more comfortable sitting position before starting to brush the young woman's tangled hair with a deep red comb. Making Alex wince when she came across a rather nasty tangle. "This shouldn't take long at all."

Mayuri continued to patiently work out the knots, Alex bites her bottom lip from cursing. Her tolerance to pain seemed to be weak this evening.

"I must confess, Lord Iroh did say we would face with some difficulties." She continues to smile as another young woman walked in with a black cloth covered metal tray, sitting beautifully on top were different styles of hair pins and hair ornaments in gold silver and red.

"Although I don't see what he meant by that."

If it was possible, Alex's left eye started to **twitch**. She knew exactly what he meant by that remark.

**Author Note:**

Sorry for the extremely long wait that I put everyone through. Honestly, I thought I wouldn't have been able to pick up this story again. You see I have a notebook for each story, and I write down an outline and crucial events. But I sort of lost it _''

Well anyway, please **please** accept my apology and this small chapter of forgiveness. I'll certainly give you guys a longer chapter next time. I'm rewriting things as we speak. ^_^ The Muse is furiously kicking my chair, ordering me to write more. So don't worry about me going on Hiatus again.

5


	8. Chapter 7

**Caress of Fire**

Chapter 7

"**Mrrrrrrrrooooowwwwww….**"

If she hadn't had such a tight hold on Calcipher, the tawny cat would have run for the hills. He made a slight noise of discomfort as he tried to move around in her arms. It didn't matter what he did, he could try to bite her at this moment as she didn't care. He was her last shield on this.

"Yeah well I'm not liking this either." She touched the tip of his ear, watching it flatten against his skull for a moment.

"Please my lady." One of the young women raised a thin brush. The edge of it dipped in a glossy rouge red.

"No." She frowned slightly at the argument, Alex matched that frown with her own.

"Let her be Lily, she's cooperated with us this far. I believe its good enough for now." Another woman remarked as she packed away the rolls of silk into a neat bundle. If it was Alex, she wouldn't have packed away anything so neatly. She sighed in relief, at least things were going her way now. No one was going to place any make-up on her. The dress itself was more then enough for her.

Mayuri returned moments later with a smile that stretched strongly across her face. She fell gracefully to her knees in what Alex hoped wasn't going to be a bow. Mayuri touched her cheek gently.

"Its amazing what a hot spring could do for you!" she tilted Alex's head slightly from one way to the other. The two other maidens left while Mayuri inspected her. The smile not at all diminishing.

"Yeah..can't really believe it myself."

Mayuri somehow slipped behind Alex in one smooth movement. She gathered the thickness of Alex's hair and started to comb it. The tangled rats nest Alex would call hair somehow untangled itself under the older woman's careful touch.

"He wouldn't know what hit him." She suddenly stated. That pulled Alex to attention, did she means Kouji?

"I'm sorry what?"

She didn't get her answer, just soft murmurs of approval as something was placed into Alex's hair. Keeping it swept up off of her shoulders, letting the cool air from a open window brush against the bare skin. "Almost done."

"I still think wearing pants should have been an option for me."

"No."

Calcipher seemed to have given up on his escape and tried his best to roll over in her arms. He had his small head resting on her upper thigh, while the rest of his body curled against her body. His eyes were closed, he purred in his sleep. His small chest rising and falling with every breath he took.

Lightly did she brush her hand through the pale golden fur, that seemed to shimmer by the small candle light on the low table. Mayuri noticed this as well and seemed that she couldn't help herself as well and leaned down to brush the soft fur as well.

"Who would of thought that under all that dirt. Such a beauty was hidden." Calcipher rolled slightly in his sleep, showing off his white furry belly as he began to yawn. "He seems to be happy to be clean."

Picking up the sleepy cat, or whatever he is. Alex cradled him closer against her chest. Feeling the comforting warmth of his body against her own seemed to have eased away any of the lesser pain she still felt. His purring started to grow by this. "So we're done?"

"Almost, now stay **still**."

Almost pouting, Alex moved to stay perfectly still. Even though she wanted to fidget under the challenging look that Mayuri gave her. Its not like the older woman was going to get her way, no matter how much she begged and pleaded with her.

There was just **NO WAY**, she was going to wear make-up.

. . . .

"More Jasmine tea please."

"I don't understand why we are wasting time HERE." Zuko's bowl clatters loudly upon the surface of the rose wood table. What little patience he gathered earlier on left him. Especially with news of the Avatar's disappearance reaching his ears from his men.

"We are all tired Prince Zuko and this would perfect for Alex to heal." He snapped his fan closed gently. "I know you were worried." He peered over the top.

"About who? The prisoner?" You're out of your mind Uncle."

"Not at all, the one whom is confused is you." He poured himself another cup of jasmine tea, inhaling the sweet scent that reached his nose once he settle the tea pot. Leaning forward, he reached towards one of the smaller candles and pushed the stick of wax towards his nephew. "If you are so agitated because of the avatar, its time to cool your head."

Glaring at the small flame, Zuko moved to sit onto one of the pillows with a slight growl. Reaching to pull the small candle towards him. The small flame quivered under his gaze. It twisted into a thin ribbon-like flame, the tips of his fingers twitched in the air. Making only the slightest movement of control. The ribbon-like flame streamed through the obstacles placed on the table.

The idle thought of setting his Uncle's fan on fire started to become rather tempting.

Mayuri chose that moment to return, and Zuko pulled back the flame instantly. Leaving behind a small slip of smoke that Iroh fanned away with his hand. The older woman didn't seem to care, for she had a look of strong satisfaction. "I've done as you asked Lord Iroh."

"Excellent."

Zuko glanced between the two. "Done what?"

"You'll see dear nephew." Iroh seemed to make a toast with his teacup before taking another sip. "Mmmm how you brewed this tea is most delectable Mayuri."

"Well, I try my best." She laughed softly. "He means Alex my lord."

Raising his cub, Zuko scoffs. "And what exactly did she do? Actually make Alex look not so manly anymore-oww!"

Something small connected with the back of his head, cutting him off as it fell onto his lap. He looks down angrily, grabbing the projectile object that target his head. It was a small crimson satin slipper, that looked oh so innocent.

Before he could even say anything, his attention instead snapped into focus on the culprit. The laughing culprit that gave herself away at what she did to him. Calcipher perched himself on her shoulder, his long tail draped loosely around her slender neck. But that wasn't why he stared, it was what she was wearing.

Clothed in crimson silk, in gold thread along her sleeves and around her waist was stitched tiger lilies. The silk robe-like dress was held together by a deep coal black obi-like sash. Showing off what used to be the invisible curves she possessed.

She placed one hand on her hip, while her other hand moved to pull at her dress, slowly exposing her ankles. Zuko's eyes widened, she wasn't going to do what he thought she way going too-

She revealed the other slipped and her bare foot at him. The culprit grinned at him. Loosening her hold, she let the silk falling back into place. Her eyes were done in light shades of pale gold and dashes of crimson. Her lips a lovely shade of crimson hue, upturned in a mischievous smile.

Her auburn hair was pulled into a simple yet tasteful twist that was held up by a crimson hair ornament. A carving of another tiger lily set in the middle of the red wooden comb. She looked amused and even smug too Zuko, and the prince of the fire nation didn't like it one bit.

However Iroh saw something that Zuko didn't.

He saw behind the mask, a nervousness..she seemed unsure of herself. It was noted that this girl didn't wear clothes like this. It appeared that Alex was more comfortable looking more like a tomboy then an elegant woman that would turn men's eyes towards her without a moment's notice. It was good enough to hide from Zuko, but not from him.

"You truly look beautiful Alex. Men would fight eachother just to be in your presence."

A blush suddenly spreads across her cheeks, a hesitant, almost embarrassed 'thank you' passing her lips. The nervous look in her eyes lightened, and a shyness replaced them. Calcipher made a move to jump off from her shoulders and padded lightly over towards Iroh. Who instantly put all his attention on the tawny gold cat.

"You look..nice tonight." Zuko muttered as she walks over towards them. She almost stumbled by the young Prince's admission of actually been nice to her. Blinking for a moment out of surprise, a small shy smile graced her lips before she moved to sit next to him.

Something Mayuri and Iroh both took note in.

"Thanks."

An awkward silence soon fills the room, Zuko was now looking intently at the table. The small flame on the candle flickered eratically. Matching the beat of his heart. Which was pounding like mad, was he starting to become ill?

Iroh on the other hand was amused at the sight, and secretly wished that this peacefulness would continue to last for once. Unfortunately the spirits thought otherwise to this.

One of the handmaidens came in with a slight frown. She did a soft bow to Mayuri before looking to Iroh. "My Lord, I bear some news from Kouji, he sadly declined the invitation to dinner. Saying that he had some things to do for the night."

Iroh frowned, where there went a bit of his entertainment, he was so certain that Zuko would have done something that would catch Alex's eye. "I'm sure its important, let him know that we received his message."

"He was in a hurry My lord, but I will try my best in doing so." She bowed once before leaving the room.

"Kouji isn't coming?" slight disappointment was evident in Alex's voice, making a frown slip out on Zuko. Why did she worry about a mere healer showing up or not? Why did he even care. He poked hard at the cooked fish on his plate with the tip of his utensil.

"Yes it seems that way, but let us enjoy the night. Music and food should be eaten and enjoyed in a most exuberant way that would make even the spirits jealous!"

As if on cue, the musicians fanned into the room, followed by servants. Carrying another round of dishes filled with food. Mayuri poured another cup of tea for Iroh, while Calcipher snatched the fish that Zuko seemed more keen on destroying then eating.

Everyone started to laugh as Zuko swore while chasing after the cat and Alex promising him a painful death if he even harmed her cat. Screaming that she still had one more shoe to throw at his head.

Iroh was right, they did have a lot of fun.

. . . .

"So you're telling me, that you have no idea where the Avatar is."

Kouji stayed kneeling, not choosing to look. The hairs on the back of hair raised on end by the feel of that flame touching his neck. "My apologies."

"You better tell me something useful or else.." The heat grew and Kouji winced inside at the implication. He couldn't fail him, he wasn't going to fail him.

"I do have something, that could help you capture the Avatar."

The head of the flame receded. "Go on."

He caught his breath for a moment and continued to stare intently on the ground.

"I overheard Lord Iroh speak about the Yu Yan Archers that his friend Colonel Shinu commands as guards. At the Pohuai Stronghold." Kouji started to feel the heat creep back, and he knew that his Lord wasn't a man of patience. He never was.

"I-I-I heard that even with the Avatar's well known agility to make him hard to capture…the aim of these archers are legendary! They could shoot at anything and keep it alive! Even a fly my lord from 100 yards!"

The flame disappeared completely and that was when Kouji knew he was allowed to look up. A small pouch filled with gold lay at his hands. "Good work Kouji. Continue to spy on Prince Zuko for me. I will not allow him to capture the Avatar."

"Yes Commander Zhao."

. . . .

Zuko frowned at the predicament that he was in, or what his uncle put him into. Uncle Iroh certainly was up to something when he spoke about going out to the festival that was happening in the village. Alex wanted to go, feeling that she was locked up too much inside.

He on the other hand wanted to get a move on finding the Avatar. Yet once again, uncle Iroh argued and got his way and so here they were. In the middle of this festival for the great spirits and the great general and traitor of an uncle disappeared from sight.

Getting tea his ass.

"Should we go looking for him?"

Zuko glanced at Alex, "We should, but he'll find us."

Shrugging, she moved over towards a nearby stall. Her hand idly touching the hair ornament that was weaved into her hair. She winced slightly. He moved next to her, and a slight worry appeared in his eyes. But neither of them noticed this. "You okay?"

"Its just this hair ornament, Its pretty..but it hurts like hel-mmph!" Zuko covered her lips just as some children ran.

"You really need to watch that mouth of yours Alex." He felt her frown beneath the palm of his hand, and he pulled back. Somewhat surprised that she didn't bite him. The frown was still in place, but she didn't argue.

"Anyway….its just uncomfortable. But I'd feel so bad cause Mayuri made it up for me."

Zuko glanced at the hair ornament, and without a second thought, he pulled them free. Watching her hair fall past her shoulders. Her hair fanned out by the soft breeze as her frown deepened. "Are you deaf? Why'd you do that?"

He tucked the two-hair ornaments into the pocket of his deep red robe. "It looks better this way." Zuko left a confused Alex as he moved over towards the first stall. "Come on."

It actually didn't take them that long at all. After an hour, they found Iroh standing infront of a cart filled with different masks. Each mask expressing a different emotion, or a look that would make someone laugh, cry or run away by the appearance of it. Iroh was wearing what looked like a grinning moneky mask with a huge smile across the front of the mask.

Zuko felt that it sort of looked like that little statue with the ruby eyes his Uncle bought awhile back on that pirate ship.

"Ah I was wondering where you two disappeared off too." He slipped off the mask and turned towards them, "How did you fair so far? Oh my, Alex you let your hair down."

Alex turned a glare at Zuko. If looks could kill, Zuko wouldn't be standing in that moment.

Ignoring her, like he always tried to do, Zuko felt the need to hide that look. Reaching behind her, he grabbed the red oni mask off from the stand. He slipped it onto her face with little fuss. "If your going to act like one, you might as well look the part."

Alex pulled the mask off with a soft gasp and turned the mask to face her, Iroh tried not to laugh. Moving to face Zuko, she didn't look so pissed anymore, with a raised eyebrow she glanced over at the stall of masks. Two could play this game, she let go of her mask, letting it dangle. Zuko crossed his arms and watched her, raising a brow challengingly.

"If you think this mask suits me so well Zuko, then how about I choose one for you." Looking over to the stand, the oni mask he picked out for her with its long fangs draped loosely around her neck as she bent down to look over what the owner had.

"An excellent Idea. And I'll even buy it too." Iroh chuckles lightly just as Alex reaches out to grab a similar mask, with a different look of features. "As long as I get a mask picked for me as well!" He starts to laugh, but the two, so caught up into this, didn't notice what he said. Pouting, he put back on the grinning monkey mask on.

"Here!" Grinning brightly, she held the mask out to him. For a moment, he really did thought that the red one suited her, just because of her damn temper and fiery nature to drive him insane like a devil.

He looks down at the blue oni mask with a slight face. "This is what you think suits me? Like I would ever wear it." Mirroring his look, she nudges the mask closer against him. While still holding her own to the side. If he thought she was some type of oni. Why not him? Besides, the jerk deserves the blue one.

"I think it suits you PERFECTLY."

He frowned as he put the mask on for a moment. "Its not like I'm going to need it."

"You never know." Alex shrugged as she slipped on her own mask and made a funny pose, "My mask looks a tad more evil then yours."

"Well then it suits you just fine." He muttered, inspecting his own mask as Iroh moved to pay for the both of them.

**:: Author Note ::**

I'm always up to making my stories better then before, so please let me know what you think. I'm open to hearing your thoughts and opinions. Started to worry that I wouldn't update as fast as I should have. But reading everyone's reviews pushed me into making it happen! I'll be working on "You and Me" next, so look out for the latest chapter on that story as well! Also, I'm thinking about making small notices of when I'm close to completing the latest chapters on my twitter account. Good idea? Bad idea? We'll see! You guys have a good one!

/Oriaes Incase you were wondering.

P.S. Always love reading reviews!

11


	9. Chapter 8

**Caress of Fire**

**Chapter 8**

She eyed the innocent black ponytail that swayed back and forth infront of her. If it wasn't for that, Zuko would be completely bald. The image of that happening didn't bode too well. But at least he wouldn't have one of those military haircuts. Nothing left but a shadow of growth where your hair should be.

The mask was placed in the small silk pouch that she carried with the outfit as she followed after the crew heading towards the ship. Right next to the mask was the three earth scrolls that Iroh bought her from one of the nearby shops and a bag filled with polished stones. It had been 2 days and she felt GREAT! Calcipher was too busy draping his furry body over her shoulders, purring up a storm as the end of his tail flicked innocently against her cheek. Boy, wouldn't the others be in a shock as much as she did if they only knew. That he wasn't just an ordinary cat.

"What are you thinking about?" Kouji's voice drifted softly, just brushing against her ear by the closeness of him.

Alex sent him a brilliant smile, "It's a secret." His answer was a returning smile that warmed her from the inside. She felt the beginning heat of a blush rising along her neck. It was not lost on him.

Nor was it lost on Zuko, and he had the odd sense to look away from the scene. It didn't settle well with him. The smile she shared with him, felt even more sincere then the one she gave him and Uncle Iroh at the festival.

This was not something to worry about, it was the Avatar. Because of this incident, he knew they were farther behind then he would have intended. It didn't take long to disembark from the harbor. What didn't take long at all, was when another fire navy ship moved along side his own and pulled them to a complete stop.

Alex noticed it first since she was looking out from over the railing at the front of the ship. Once again not listening to him when he told her to stay in her room. The navy came to a complete stop and some fire nation soldiers stepped off.

Boarding onto his ship as if they **owned it!**

He tried to control his growing temper as he watched the soldiers climb up the steps. What did they want with him?

. . . .

From below, Alex watched the strangers climb. The cook grabbed her and pulled her to the side as the men had passed earlier. Her head pushed down to look to the metal floor to not make contact.

"Women are not allowed on this ship." He hissed softly into her ear. "They would find it suspicious if they noticed you."

"okay…" she whispered.

Now she was looking up, and even though she couldn't hear anything. Whatever was happening up there wasn't good. In minutes, the soldiers hurried out of the room and quickly back onto they're own ship. Before sailing off. It was only when the metal door slammed open and an enraged Zuko stepped out did she finally take heed and got out of the Prince's way.

For the rest of the evening, Zuko continued to practice his fire-bending. His entire form was tensed, coiled and his movements filled with rage. For once, she didn't want to touch this situation with a 10 foot pole. But Iroh was the one to step forward.

"Eavesdropping isn't something a lady should be doing." Kouji appeared suddenly behind her, his hands folded into the long sleeves of his shirt.

She scoffed, "I'm not exactly eavesdropping here. I just so happened to be in the area while those two were talking."

"A liar you are not." He added playfully, tapping her forehead lightly with the tip of his index finger. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm all better, really. You should worry about Zuko."

He raised a brow at that, "You worried about Prince Zuko? Since when?"

"….."

Kouji moved next to her, placing both of his hands on her shoulders, turning in the other direction. "He doesn't need any help." Why did that sound like that was an insult? Alex looked up at the healer and his smile brightened. "Something on your mind?"

"No. Not really, I'm gonna look for Calcipher."

Without another word she left, she didn't look back and catch the hateful look that Kouji sent towards the prince, before leaving in a different direction. Something had to be done soon.

A large hawk flew overhead.

**. . . .**

Alex cornered Iroh, "What's wrong with Zuko?" she asked instantly, surprising him and herself.

"My nephew is just frustrated, I would suggest leaving him alone for the mean time."

Alex made an attempt to not look him in the eyes. The question she asked peaked the older man's attention and that wasn't her intention. It was time to change the topic to something else.

"So music night huh? This is going to be the first time for me, anything that I should be doing?" she asked.

Iroh sighed, and his shoulders slumped slightly in defeat. "You could always try to convince my nephew to take part in them. He is so stubborn."

"Wait, I thought you told me to stay away from him?"

"Stay away from him for now, but bug him later. He wouldn't hurt you, even while he's angry." He assured her gently.

"I beg to differ, remember those bruises he gave me?"

"Remember the bruises you gave him? It was a rough play you two were having. He didn't hurt you intentionally, but I would have to question your motives miss." He teased.

"I'll try my best, since I haven't seen him for a few hours now." She started to walk past him, but Iroh grabbed her arm gently and pulled her close.

"You need to be careful while you are reading those scrolls Alex. If anyone else finds out about this, they wouldn't be treating you as kindly."

Her eyes widened, how the heck did he know she was reading them? Instead of arguing though, she tried her best not to look sheepish. But he didn't really miss anything with Alex. Instead, he messes with her hair until she started to laugh. Trying to move away from his attacks. For a prisoner here, it wasn't bad at all.

**. . . .**

Zuko stared down at the crumbled piece of paper that he unfolded once releasing the messenger hawk. What he read made his insides freeze. They had a traitor on his ship, but he didn't know whom. But whoever it was, was helping Zhao capture the avatar. That he knew for certain.

Not only help him capturing the avatar but may already have him right now. Another bad thing to tack on for how his day was going. He had to get off this ship, tonight if possible.

Laughter erupted from behind him, and he quickly stuffed the piece of paper within his armor as Iroh and Alex came into view. Iroh was carrying the sungi horn, which he hadn't given up in getting his nephew to play during music night. The slight limp Alex had was completely gone, but that didn't stop the ship's healer from continuing to be her shadow.

What surprised him, was the fact that the said healer Kouji, wasn't anywhere in sight. It was strange that the man didn't show up at the festival either. The look the older man Kouji gave to Alex spoke volumes that he did like her. It wasn't lost on the prince and surely wasn't lost on the others.

"Zuko! There you are! We were just discussing about music night. You would be playing the sungi horn won't you?"

He felt his left eye twitch at his uncle's persistence before storming past the both of them. He has business to take care of, yet the soft footsteps of Alex followed after him.

"Hey Zuko."

He stopped and turned, and almost snapped at her. But held back, she wasn't the reason that he was angry. "What?"

"Well…"

She suddenly looked embarrassed not looking him in the eye but feeling the heat of his stare, did she look back up at him. He didn't look to happy, but he was holding it back. Probably for her, guess Iroh was right about before.

"Thanks, I had fun at the festival. I know it was only a couple days..and I know I've rather been a bit of a bitch lately to you." She flushed slightly for a moment, " That's what I wanted to tell you. Sorry for being a bit rough with you, but you were too commanding lately."

He was used to her language by now, "Well…technically you are my prisoner."

"Sometimes I wonder if I'm still you're prisoner. Unless this is normal on how you treat prisoners." Alex teased, poking him in his side. He swiped at her hand.

"Honestly the things that should happen aren't. Uncle is the reason why you are so free to move about. I need to go." He moved away from her, moving to go below inside the ship. She cupped her hands to call down towards him.

"Don't forget! Music night is happening tonight! Iroh wanted me to make sure you play some sort of instrument!"

He paused in mid-step and tilted his head back. He was almost completely out of her line of vision, but she did catch how he rolled his eyes before disappearing completely from view. That must have been a yes, right?

Grinning inwardly, she turned on her heel and almost collided right into none other then Kouji. She brightened and smiled almost sheepishly. "Guess you heard that huh?"

He placed a hand on her shoulder and turned her towards the front of the ship as they set sailed. "I feel slightly sadden by the fact that you aren't asking me to join in."

"Isn't this type of thing something you guys **always** do?"

"I haven't been on this ship long enough for this music night. But I can assure you, that I will make up for my absence at the festival." He started to tuck back a loose strand of hair away from her face, but she stepped back and did it herself.

Her cheeks flushed by the almost close touch he gave her.

"T-thanks. Well I better look for Iroh and see what he wants me to do."

He nodded his head slightly and continued to hold that warm smile that seemed to reach his eyes. "Make sure you come to my room, I know you've fully healed but I still would like to check to see how your doing."

With her cheeks still flushed with heat, Alex quickly gave him a shy smile and turned to head in the same direction Zuko went. The smile Kouji had started to fade, as he moved to kneel down to pick up the balled piece of paper he found on the ground. He opened it once and paled instantly. Looking from left to right, he easily tossed it over the edge and watched it dissolved quickly into the water. The damn messenger hawk almost got him caught. Commander Zhao wouldn't want anyone to interfere.

Rubbing the bridge of his nose for a moment, he noticed that odd cat Alex found perched on the railing, staring at him. Those eyes chilled him, something was quite wrong with them. For some reason, he didn't want to be alone with this creature.

He couldn't stay here, he had to report back to his commander about this. ' Guess I won't be seen Alex tonight after all.'

. . . .

Zuko felt around his armor to look for that note he found, but it was long gone. No matter, Zhao had captured the Avatar and he had to leave the ship. He'll just have to look for it later, he knew what he needed to know. Slipping on the black shoes, he was about to look for something cover his face. His hands enclosed around the blue oni mask. He stared at it for a moment before slipping it on.

Guess Alex was right when she said he was going to need this, but what he was about to use it for. He was certain his uncle nor Alex would be happy to know about. Why did he care though? What he was about to do, was for his honor.

He slipped off of the ship without another thought, what was important now was capturing the Avatar by stealing him away from Zhao tonight.

**. . . .**

The soft beat of the drums and the gentle play of Iroh's skill with the sungi horn filled the night air. But it didn't do much for the growing temper that started to fill Alex as she glared out over the metal rail and into the sea. Not only was Zuko not showing up, but also neither was Kouji. Men and promises, this was getting old.

She went to Kouji's room first, since he wanted to make sure she was alright, but the healer wasn't there. When she looked for Zuko, he wasn't on the ship either.

**What was going on tonight?**

Calcipher glanced up at her for a moment before looking down at the dark waters, his eyes reflected gently from the fire's light. She scratched gently at the back of his head. "At least you didn't disappear on me. Although I'm wondering why you're sticking around with me lately."

He eyed her but didn't say anything, he did however swat at her hand lightly. His claws retracted to not pierce her skin. Guess that was a good enough answer, it felt like his action was telling her she was been silly. Or she was just starting to get a bit too lonely tonight and was assuming things.

"Okay, okay. I get it. Stay with me as long as you want. I don't mind the company." She buried her face into his fur, breathing in his scent for a moment. "Besides what you really are, I'm glad that you're with me. You know, I never thought I would be much of a cat person, or even a dragon for that matter." She teased playfully. Her answer was a soft purr as he pushed himself closer to her.

"It would be nice to slip off of this ship too. Everyone seems so caught up with music night. Sort of wished I listened to mom and took up a instrument to play back at home." Calcipher blinked once.

"Well, actually to tell you the truth I did try. But I really sucked at it." She started to laugh, which faded instantly and instead felt a tear slip free.

Finally, home sickness was getting to her. She angrily brushed aside the tear and glared at her reflection. This was stupid. It certainly wasn't the time to be getting upset with how much time has passed already. Calcipher slipped free and started to walk along the railing, looking over her shoulder at her for a moment, before continuing forward.

They were back in her room, and one of the earth scrolls was rolled out. With one paw placed over one of the illustrations, he stared back up at her.

"Some friend you are." She mumbled under her breath. "You want me to study when I should be having fun."

Calcipher flashed his fangs at her at what some would think an uncanny grin. Grumbling under her breath, she opened the small satchel of stones and laid them out on the metal ground before taking a seat. It was time to try and move these stones again.

They began to quiver.

Hopefully this time she could actually get them to float like what the illustrations were doing. But they were moving boulders and she only had these small stones.

. . . .

Zuko eased off the mask with a soft groan, saving the avatar and being saved by that boy was not what he planned. Nor the scolding he got from his Uncle when he returned. Alex was upset with him not showing up, but if she was so upset. Why hasn't she knocked down his door yet? With the temper she carried, she would have gotten to him by now.

He glanced at the fire nation flag on his wall before turning away from it. Just looking at it right now, made him sick.

. . . .

Alex stared glumly at the bowl of rice and cooked fish the cook had prepared for her. Her hands ached from trying to figure out to move the damn stones. It wasn't helpful that Calcipher kept thinking they were playing and swatted the stones the moment she got them to float just an inch off the floor.

Even with the illustrations in the earth scrolls, trying to learn something she was still having trouble in believing was just plain hard. Why couldn't she do what she did to those attackers from before?

What did Iroh said before? That her eyes were glowing when she was earth-bending? Was that something that normally happens when you earth bend? She'll have to ask Iroh about it later, maybe he could give her tips about this whole bending business….or just show her how to make her eyes glow.

The said man slipped next to her at the table with his own meal. "I didn't see you at music night, something on your mind?"

"This and that I guess…" she speared at the smoked fish, breaking off a piece before nibbling on it. Letting it savor in her mouth briefly before swallowing, taking another bite and continued to eat in silence. Whether or not Iroh noticed the change in behavior in her, he let it slide and took a sip from his cup.

"I know this maybe too early to do. But I think it would be best to learn a bit more self defense the next time you meet with trouble."

She raised a brow at this, "I think I can take care of myself if that should happen. Those guys just caught me off guards that's all." Alex didn't even dare to look Iroh in the eye as she said this. Not going to even chance it. "Besides, aren't you guys busy with more important things then teaching me how to be safe?"

"Never. I would worry if something should happen to you." He somehow had his fan out and whacked her playfully light on the top of her head. "Silly girl."

She waved the fan away from her, incase he was going to smack her again. A small smile split through the frown she held. "Whatever. I'd like to see you get this by on Zuko."

"He doesn't need too. I think it's a good idea."

The both of them looked up just as the Prince walked in, holding the side of his head gingerly with one hand. Iroh's face lit up warmly at seen his nephew and moved to stand. "So you are joining in for lunch Prince Zuko. I'll go have the cook prepare your meal." He clasped him gently on the shoulder before leaving.

Alex only stared at Zuko in utter shock.

"I'm sorry, I must have blacked out for a moment or something. But did you really just said that?" He had already taken a seat from across her, and it was then she noticed the slight redness to his forehead. "What happened?"

He briefly touched the slight bump, "Nothing, I ran into something." He pulled his hand away. "I'll have someone teach you, but you have to do something in return for me."

"Okay, good. I was wondering where Zuko went, but you were here the entire time." She muttered sarcastically. "What is it?"

"I have a spy on this ship, and I want you to find out who it is."

She blinked for a moment, then blinked again. Only to start laughing until tears came out. "Now I know you're crazy. How the hell would I be able to find a spy?"

He wasn't laughing, instead he clasped his hands lightly infront of him. "Even if you screwed up, it would give him or her the chance to try and run." He stared straight at her, allowing her to let the words and meaning sink in.

"Wait—you don't think I'm a spy do you?"

"Prove me **wrong**."

Pushing back her dish, instantly losing her appetite. She started to leave the room, but he grabbed her by the wrist and had her face him oncemore. His hold was firm but it wasn't painful, but the look in his eyes said something else. He didn't let go, even when she started to pull against his hold. But he did stop the silence.

"I mean it." His hold tightened but just barely, "Understand this."

"I don't know what's gotten into you Zuko, and I honestly don't like it." She pulled free from his hold and crossed her arms with a huff. "Fine, but don't tell Iroh then."

"If Uncle found out about this, he would have sided against me." Well that was an agreement if she ever heard of one. It was in that moment that Iroh came back with Zuko's food, humming lightly the song that was sung last night during music night. In his left hand he carried with ease the cooked fish and the bowl of rice which were balanced perfectly, leaving his other hand free to open the doors.

Funny how it took both of her hands and most of her weight to open a good chunk of these iron doors. Iroh was certainly stronger then he looked, and honestly it was comforting to know that. He brushed past her for a moment to lay the food down, and without another word did Zuko dig in with must gusto. Guess he missed breakfast too.

Now it was her time to make her escape.

"Don't even think about leaving Alex when you hardly touched your food." He scolded her lightly, Nudging her back to her seat with his fan. Obediently she made her way back and sat down. Damn, guess she couldn't get away now.

Calcipher had slipped in earlier and settled in her lap with a content purr. She lightly rubbed along one of his velvet soft ears. Which were longer then most cats. Kind of reminded her of the dragon's ears. With something to focus on, she finally took a good look at Calcipher. He in return looked back up at her. Gold melted in with amber, it was…unnatural.

"So about training Alex I was thinking that maybe…" his words trailed away, she was too absorbed to listen to what he was saying. Her eyes focused on Calcipher.

"I need help Cal." She whispered, as he started to lightly nibble at the tip of her fingers, without breaking skin.

_**How am I going to find a spy? **_

**Author Note:**

I know this is rather short, but I'll make sure to make it longer next time. I just felt really bad for not posting up the next chapter as fast as I would have liked to. But I'll try much harder. Getting my inspiration back by re-watching the episodes of the avatar so I know where exactly this is all heading. The reviews I've been reading so far are great so keep them coming! This chapter and the next chapter or two will be in refrence to the season 1 disk 4 of the avatar show. If you would like to see whats going to happen. But going to give you a slight spoiler, Alex is going to start to get jealous and she won't understand why!


End file.
